I See You
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: " Aku mencintaimu . ." Draco tak pernah tahu bahwa kalimat itu akan jadi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya kepada Hermione Granger. Gadis cantik yang merupakan putri bangsawan di London. Draco mencintainya, menyukai apa yang Hermione miliki. Segalanya terasa sempurna sampai hari itu datang, ". . . Pergilah sejauh mungkin Draco . ." " Bertahanlah hidup untukku, Draco."
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua…

Maaf banget ya author belum bisa update fic yang dulu – dulu soalnya lagi sibuk banget – alasan-, tapi buat mengobati kekecewaan author bakal publish fic baru yang terinspirasi dari sebuaah novel yang author baca – tapi nggak njiplak ya-.

Oke langsung aja, nggak usah banyak tulisan.

Warning : gaje,abal, AU,typo, OOC dan sebagainya . . .rated T semi M tapi unyuk chap ini rated M, so yang belum cukup umur silakan back.

**HARRY POTTER MILIK J.K Rowling**

**Cygnus jennesia **

**Present**

**I see you**

Gadis itu bergelung di bawah naungan selimut tebal, ia berpeluh dan butuh oksigen lebih karena paru-parunya hampir kering dan rontok ke perutnya karena percintaan yang panas. Sesuatu yang berwarna pink ada di kulit paha, pusar dan payudaranya.

Ia tahu itu adalah air mata, air mata vampir. Draco Malfoy.

Sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang si gadis, menariknya lebih dekat ke tubuh Draco, menyatukan punggung si gadis dengan dada Draco serta pinggul Draco dengan bokong si gadis. Draco menyeringai sambil meremas bokong milik si gadis, kemudian perlahan masuk ke lipatan paha dan menjamah daerah sensitive disana. Si gadis mendesah.

" Kau yang terbaik..," Draco mengerang saat si gadis menjepit tangannya dengan pahanya.

" Memang berapa banyak wanita yang sudah kau tiduri?" Tanya si gadis.

" Hanya kau. Dan kau sudah cukup untuk membuatkumenggigit lenganku sendiri karena saking nikmatnya."

Bibir Draco melengkung indah, wajahnya bersinar karena ditempa cahaya matahari dari balik jendela. Gigi taringnya tumbuh dan matanya berkilat kehijauan, gairahnya kembali bangkit dan jujur saja Draco ingin menjilat seluruh tubuh si gadis dengan lidahnya, menyatukan diri kembali dengan si gadis dan tetap berdiam diri diatas ranjang tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun.

Sesuatu yang keras menyodok bokong si gadis, ia memutar bola mata,

" Bisakah kau menjauhkan itu dariku sebentar?" si gadis menjauh.

Draco tergelak, menurutnya itu lucu sekali. Semalaman penuh si gadis berteriak puas karena dirinya dan sekarang ia minta kepuasan itu di jauhkan,

" kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu?"

" Serius Hermione, kau akan menemukan letak lucunya nanti." Draco menciumi punggung Hermione, kemudian tengkuknya lalu dengan amat lembut Draco menggigit telinga Hermione.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar langkah kaki d lorong dekat kamar Hermione, si gadis tahu bahwa itu pertanda tidak bagus.

" Miss, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

Jantung Hermione hamper saja melompat keluar dari dadanya saat mendengar suara salah satu pelayannya. Hermione melotot saat Draco bangkit dengan tubuh telanjang, pria itu mendekat kearah pintu kayu mahoni coklat yang besar.

" Biar aku saja, kau cepat sembunyi," desis Hermione.

Draco tersenyum licik, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya menggoda sambil menyentuh kenop pintu.

" Dracooo . . .," Hermione langsung berlari dan menyentuh tangan Draco yang memegang kenop pintu. Perlahan Hermione memutar kenop dan membuka pintu sedikit, sebatas celah kecil untuk memunculkan kepalanya.

" Aku baik, ada apa?" sahut Hermione.

Si pelayan yang diketahui bernam Lucille-Helena-Pomfrey menatap Hermione dengan pandangan ingin tahu, alis tipisnya berkerut dan hamper menyatu satu sama lain.

" Err. . .maaf, aku sedang tidak berpakaian. .aku baru mandi," Hermione berbohong, Lucille mengangguk dan mulai bersuara,

" Saya. .saya mendengar suara tawa laki-laki dari dalam, saya kira itu penjahat atau mungkin. . ," Lucille berhenti bicara dan kembali menatap Hermione.

" Jangan . .," Hermione berhenti menjawab, ia merasakan sentuhan dingin dipunggungnya dan kecupan benda kenyal ditengkuknya. Jika saja tidak ada Lucille didepannya, Hermione pasti sudah berbalik dan melumat balik bibir yang menggodanya sekarang.

" Emm . .jangan khawatir . .emm . .mungkin kau salah dengar, tidak ada siapa – siapa disini."

Hermione menutup pintu dan langsung mengeram pelan, ia berbalik dan menangkup pipi Draco. Hermione tidak percaya, orang didepannya adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang bias ia cumbu sesukanya, orang yang bias ia jadika sandaran kepala sesukannya. . . .miliknya.

" Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, kau sudah membuat Lucille mengetuk pintu kamarku untuk ke-3 kalinya," bisik Hermione.

Draco mengunci pintu dan menggendong tubuh ringan Hermione kembali ke ranjang. Kaki panjangnya melangkah pasti, menginjak gaun biru dan korset milik Hermione serta jas hitam using miliknya sendiri.

" Apa? Apa kau ingin aku mengentikan ini?" Draco mencium puncak payudara Hermione, kemudian menjilatnya perlahan, turun perlahan ke perut dan berkutat ke pusar. Hermione memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram rambut Draco, ia ingin Draco tetap disana, Hermione ingin berbagi kehangatan.

Akan tetapi tiba – tiba Hermione bangkit dan mendorong Draco, ia meringkuk.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Draco.

" Kau mulai jadi pembangkang Draco, membuat orang – orang resah hanya untuk menemuiku," rajuk Hermione," jangan harapkan apa – apa lagi dariku," lanjut Hermione dengan gaya marah.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau sendiri tahu kalau aku tak akan mampu hidup tanpa dirimu. Kau adalah nafasku," rayu Draco.

" Kau tidak bernafas, kau bahkan tidak punya detak jantung…," sanggah Hermione.

" Itu sungguh menyakiti hatiku," Draco menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri.

Hermione memutar bola mata dan menutupi dadanya sendiri,

" Jadi…bolehkah aku menciummu lagi atau memegang salah sau dari mereka?" Tanya Draco, ia mendekat.

" Hanya jika kau jadi anak baik,Draco. Tetap diam dan tidak mengundang kecurigaan," Hermione tersenyum.

" Aku bahkan rela jadi anjing peliharaanmu, segalanya akan kulakukan untukmu . . .I love you Hermione."

Draco mencium Hermione lagi, hanyamenyisakan desahan dan cakaran dari kuku Hermione di punggungnya.

Hermione . . . .

Cinta sejati Draco.

Seseorang melempar botol kaca dan salib ke dalam gundukan arang di perapian. Ia geram dan tak tahan untuk mengumpat sebebas-bebasnya.

" Sial. Brengsek. Bedebah . . .sampah," umpat si pria.

" Tahan dirimu, Kingsley. Tak ada gunanya kau menggerutu. Toh, pada akhirnya para penghisap darah itu akan dating," kata seorang wanita gemuk, Odhelia Umbridge.

" Tidak, Odhel. Seharusnya kita melawan, jika kita menyerah maka tak akan lama lagi kita akan menemui ajal sebagai santapan atau cemilan mereka," kata Kingsley Shacklebolt, ia seorang pejabat/bangsawan.

Kingsley kesal bukan main, para pemburu vampire yang ia kirimkan minggu lalu muncul didepan rumahnya dalam bentuk rangka kering mengerikan yang mirip mumi mesir.

" Mereka tahu kau mengincar an ingin memusnahkan mereka..," kata Odhelia, ia memegang foto yang ada diatas meja kantor Kingsley.

" Aku harus apa?" gumam Kingsley.

" Buat pancingan, Kingsley," Odhelia berhenti bicara dan menatap foto seorang gadis," keponakanmu, kau pasti tahu bahwa dia berhubungan dengan vampir 'kan? Cassandra( Trelawney) dan Tobias ( Snape) pernah melihat seorang vapir muda meloncat turun dari kamar Hermione. Gunakan dia Kingsley, taka apa kan mengorbankan 1 orang untuk kepentingan orang banyak?" bujuk Odhelia.

Kingsley Shacklebolt memijat kepalanya sendiri dan berkedipa berkali – kali, kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengangguk patuh.

" Semoga saja saudaraku tidak membunuhku karena sudah memanfaatkan anaknya," gumam si pria.

" Tidak akan. Dia pasti mengerti, yang terpenting buat para makhluk berdarah kotor itu musnah . . . .dari muka bumi."

Mereka tak tahu, ada seseorang diluar ruangan yang terkejut sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Gaunnya sudah basah oleh airmata, ia tidak kuat . . . . .kekasihnya . . .akan mati?

" Draco…,?"

To be continue….

Gimana?gimana? bagus nggak?

Segini dulu dari author dan akan author lanjutin kalau banyak yang suka.

Jangan lupa review ya.

Salam

Cygnus.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo ! saya kembali!

Ga tau mau ngomong apaan, intinya saya minta maaf karena telah menelentarkan fic ini berabad-abad lamanya. Tapi berhubung beberapa waktu yang lalu narcissy meminta lanjutan dari fic I See You jadi aku pikir okelah, why not? walaupun yang ngarepin cuman satu orang aja Hahaha.

Okay guys! Lets enjoy it!

WARNING : 100 % GAJE, OOC, RATED M, TYPOS, MENIMBULKAN MIMISAN, PUSING, MUAL DAN PERUT KEMBUNG!

Nb : Untuk lebih jelasnya, silakan kembali membaca chap 1 karena Cygnus yakin kalian lupa jalan ceritanya! Haha

Perhatikan setting tempat baik-baik!

* * *

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

"Kini aku dapat melihatmu lagi…."

**I SEE YOU**

Chapter 2 

Hari benar-benar terik, angin bertiup kencang mengugurkan dedaunan yang pada akhirnya teronggok tak berdaya di atas rumput yang menguning. Di bawah pohon pinus yang tak terlalu tinggi ada seorang gadis bergaun kuning keemasan mondar-mandir sambil memegangi ekor gaunnya.

Ia menunggu seseorang.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup lebih kencang dan dalam sekejab mata mucul sesosok pria di belakang si gadis. Pria itu menyeringai seksi dan menggapai pinggang si gadis.

"Feeling-ku berkata kalau kau sedang merindukan aku," bisik Draco dengan nada erotis.

Hermione diam.

"Aku sudah di sini, Luv. Sekarang cium aku," lanjut Draco. Matanya kembali berkilat kehijauan, taringnya tumbuh memanjang dalam hitungan detik. Pria berambut pirang itu menjilat telinga Hermione. Namun, si gadis sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Luv?"

"Mereka mencarimu…..mereka ingin kau dan vampir lain musnah….mereka ingin kalian mati." Gumam Hermione.

Draco tertawa mengejek lalu menumpukkan dagu runcingnya pada bahu Hermione'

"Mereka siapa? Bicaralah! Beritahu aku…..dan ngomnong-ngomong tentang mati, aku akan memberitahumu, aku sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu tepat saat usia ku 23 tahun, Hermione."

Hermione berbalik menghadap Draco. Wajahnya bersimbah air mata, mukanya memerah seperti buah apel yang ranum, "Aku serius, Draco. Pamanku ingin membunuh kalian…,"

Draco mendadak mencium bibir mungil Hermione untuk memutus perkataan gadis itu. Tangan besarnya membelai anak rambut yang keluar dari tatanan rambut gadis cantiknya.

"Aku tidak takut, meski kepalaku dipelintir atau tubuhku dihujam seribu pedang pun aku tidak takut asal aku bisa melihatmu. Aku…sungguh mencintaimu."

Draco memiringkan kepala dan kembali mengecup bibir Hermione, melumatnya dengan rakus, menghisapnya dengan buas. Hermione menangis, ia mencoba meresapi setiap rasa yang ada di bibir Draco, bisakah ia memiliki Draco selayaknya gadis lain yang cinta pada kekasihnya? Selamanya?

"DOOORRRR!"

Seseorang menarik pelatuk sebuah senjata api dan mengarahkannya ke atas sebagai bentuk peringatan. Di belakang orang yang menembak tersebut terdapat setidaknya 40-an orang dengan seragam merah yang siap melepaskan timah panas ke arah Draco dan Hermione.

"Maaf aku harus menghentikan drama romantis ini, Miss Granger. Akan tetapi, ada sampah kotor yang harus kubereskan," kata seorang laki-laki bernama Tobias Snape. Pria berhidung bengkok itu berbicara dengan gigi saling menempel.

Hermione menggeleng cepat, ia menggenggam tangan Draco erat sembari melihat satu per satu orang dii hadapannya. Kingsley, Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Tonks, Mrs. Umbridge, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley….orang-orang pemerintahan itu adalah teman ayahnya. Hermione tahu jika mereka semua sedang memburu Draco.

"Inilah yang aku maksudkan…pemerintah mencarimu, kau juga jadi buruan anak buah Tom Riddle. Pergilah sejauh mungkin, Draco," Hermione melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Namun, sekarang ganti Draco yang menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Tidak."

"Pergi Draco!" Gadis berambut keemasan itu mendesis keras.

"Serahkan dirimu, makhluk kotor. Tuntun kami pada persembunyian Tom Riddle," teriak Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Jika tidak, kami akan menembakmu."

Tobias Snape menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mengarahkannya ke tubuh Draco, alhasil peluru yang terbuat dari perak itu mengenai dada sang vampir, hanya meleset beberapa senti dari jantungnya.

Hermione menjerit keras.

"Kalian tak bisa memaksaku," Draco merintih.

Tobias menarik pelatuk sekali lagi, peluru perak menuju ke arah Draco….

"Aaarrghh..,"

Hermione teratuh ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah, ia melindungi Draco dari tembakan dan membiarkan dirinya yang terkena peluru perak.

Punggungnya berlubang.

"Hermione," mata Draco berkilat kehijauan menahan amarah.

"A-aku bisa menahan mereka…pergilah..," Hermione memegang dadanya sendiri. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, tangannya melemas, kakinya mulai dingin.

"Maafkan a-ku, Ayah, " Hermione memandang ayahnya yang berdiri di samping Odhelia Umbridge dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Hermione kembali memandang Draco, "Bertahanlah hidup untukku, Draco…..pergilah."

Darah segar mengalir dari sela hidung dan mulut Hermione.

"Tidak….tidak , Hermione. Buka matamu," raung Draco, nafas Hermione mulai menghilang.

Tobias kembali menembak tubuh Draco dan seketika itu Draco berdiri dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Cairan berwarna pink keluar dari sudut matanya.

Pada akhirnya ini semua berakhir dengan kematian. Hermione cinta sejatinya telah pergi. Satu-satunya matahari yang tidak membunuhnya telah pergi….Hermione mati…dan itu karenanya dirinya!

*******I see You***** 

_Kau tahu sayang, kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bertahan dan terus membuka mata._

_Jika Tuhan memberiku kehidupan lagi, kau adalah orang pertama yang kucari._

_Wajahmu terbayang hingga kini_

_Ketika aku melihatmu, aku merasa hidup._

Lagu denga melodi sendu itu mengalun indah dari seorang musisi jalanan yang bernyanyi di bawah penerangan lambu obor.

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar lantunan lagu yang entah dinyanyikan oleh siapa, ia berkeringat, wajahnya mengkilap bak porselen karena ditempa sinar bulan yang keperakan.

Lagu itu memgingatkannya pada Hermione.

5 Juni 1798, tepat 3 tahun kepergian Hermione. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu dada Draco terasa teramat sakit, rasanya seperti di hujam dengan pasak perak. Hari hampir menjelang subuh, matahari belum menampakkan diri namun Draco bisa melihat ada semburat keemasan di ufuk Timur. Pria berambut prang itu bangkit dari ranjang dan memandang ke arah Timur.

Disanalah London berada, jauh sekali. Draco mendecih, ia adalah pengecut sejati karena melarikan diri ke kota Swansea (Barat London) dan bersembunyi bagai musang liar yang takut bertemu pemburu.

"Jangan memulai penyesalanmu lagi, Malfoy. Ms. Granger tidak akan hidup lagi meski kau menangis sekalipun," kata Zabini Sr. ia seorang Ghoul (Monster pemakan manusia).

"Dia menyuruhku untuk hidup, sementara dia mati demi….gadis bodoh….dia bahkan memilih menyelamatkanku yang jelas-jelas tidak punya jiwa," suara Draco penuh nada ejekan, namun Zabini Sr. tahu bahwa Draco menyimpan setumpuk besar penderitaan.

"Itu karena dia mencintaimu….oleh karena itu teruslah hidup dan kabulkan permintaan terakhir Ms. Granger," Zabini Sr. menepuk keras bahu Draco.

"Kau benar, aku harus hidup! Suatu saat aku pasti bertemu lagi dengannya dan pada saat itu aku tidak akan melepasnya. Hermione Granger-ku."

.

.

.

212 tahun kemudian.

Daun berguguran dan jatuh di tanah tanpa daya, lalu terbang tertiup angin dan hinggap di rambut seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pagar tepian sungai Thames. Si gadis tersenyum, ia mengarahkan kameranya ke London Bridge, Big bend an London eye yang menjadi trademark kota London.

Gadis itu ….rambutnya coklat mengembang, bermata coklat sewarna biji ek dan berkulit putih layaknya salju di musim dingin.

"Hasilnya bagus sekali, iya kan?" tanyanya pada gadis lain berambut merah yang sedang duduk di atas bangku kayu.

"Ya, mungkin kau harus jadi seorang fotografer. Maksudku kau bisa memotret air sungai setiap hari," Ginny Weasley tertawa.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya si gadis.  
"Maksudku, kau sudah memotret objek-objek ini puluhan kali, Hermione. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?"

"London tak pernah membuatku bosan, Gin. Orang yang bosan pada kota ini berarti bosan pada kehidupan," jawab Hermione dengan katak-kata yang mantap.

Ginny menggeleng dan menendang ranting di bawah kakinya sebagai tanda kalah berdebat. Hermione memandang matahari yang mulai condong ke langit Barat, air sunga Thames mulai berubah menjadi keemasan. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dan memposisikan kamera hitam di depan matanya. Tiba- tiba punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Hermione berbalik…

_Kau tahu, sayang. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bertahan dan membuka mata._

Kelabu

Hermione manatap sepasang permata kelabu di depannya, bersinar pucat seperti tersusun dari Kristal-kristal es. Ia buru-buru mengerjap dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Hermione, ia canggung untuk menatap mata orang yang ditabraknya karena setiap kali ia melihatnya tiba-tiba saja perutnya bergejolak, gelid an melilit seperti menderita terkena diare parah.

Orang itu diam, tangannya terangkat dan gemetaran seperti hendak menyentuh Hermione.

_Jika Tuhan memberiku kehidupan lagi, kau adalah orang pertama yang kucari._

Tangan orang itu terus gemetar, wajahnya terlihat kaget bukan main. Seulas senyum kemudian terukir di wajah pucat tersebut, tulang pipinya mengkilap dan Hermione merasa ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

"Err..aku minta maaf…..Mr…?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy," jawab si pria.

"Ya, Mr. Malfoy. Aku tidak sengaja dan..," pandangan Hermione mengelana ke tubuh orang yang mengaku bernama Draco Malfoy tersebut. Rambutnya pirang halus disisir ke belakang, punya kulit pucat yang agak bersinar, bertubuh jangkung dengan bahu tegap yang menurut Hermione pasti nyaman untuk dijadikan sandaran di tambah jas hitam yang dipakai Draco membuatnya seperti manusia albino.

"Dan?" Tanya Draco, ia menyeringai seksi.

"D-dan…aku …aku…sangat menyesal telah menganggumu," Hermione meringis malu.

Draco merangsek maju dan memandang Hermione dengan intens.

Matanya pasti menipunya….

Didepannya berdiri gadis yang benar-benar mirip Hermione, bahkan sampai aroma tubuhnya sekalipun. Bau nafasnya, keringat dan caranya bicara sungguh mirip.

Draco sangat rindu, rasanya ia ingin menghambur dan meloncat bagai anak anjing ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss…boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Oh tentu, namaku Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Mata Draco terbelalak. Ini keajaiban, keajaiban terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Queen's walk semakin ramai, lalu lalang ribuan orang melewati Draco dan Hermione yang mematung, bergerak cepat seperti adegan film yang dipercepat. Mendadak Ginny muncul dan menepuk bahu Hermione, menghentikan semua efek drama yang terjadi dalam beberapa menit ini.

"Mione, ayo kita pulang, Parvati bilang dia sudah dapat kasetnya. Ayo! Kau tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu kan?" Ginny menarik tangan Hermione sedangkan Hermione mengangkat alis tinggi seraya tetap memandang Draco.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Mr. Malfoy," sang gadis mulai melangkah pergi.

Draco mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia bisa mencium arioma Hermione di udara mulai menipis, kerinduannya kembali bergejolak bagai kobaran api di perapian. Ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan Hermione dengan teman rambut merahnya yang mengingatkan Draco pada keluarga Weasley yang ia temui 212 yang lalu.

"….itu romantis sekali."

"Aku sudah bilang vampir itu tidak ada, itu kan hanya mitos. Bukan berarti karena salah satu aktor Hollywood berperan jadi vampir, kau jadi ikut-ikutan percaya soal vampir itu," kata Hermione yang samar-samar masih terdengar oleh telinga Draco..

Draco merasa bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dari kesendieiannya selama 212 tahun dari dalam peti mati keputus asan.

_Wajahnmu terbayang hingga kini. Ketika aku melihatmu, aku merasa hidup._

Hermione kembali…..

* * *

Suasana di Westminster School begitu ramai, banyak anak yang berlalu lalang di koridor panjang sambil bercengkrama. Mereka rata-rata memakai mantel atau baju hangat dengan bot panjang sebagai pertanda suhu mulai mendingin karena hampir mendekati musim dingin. Musim dimana kau akan melihat setumpuk salju mengeras si pinggir jalan yang berpotensi membuat setuap orang terpeleset dan patah tulang..

Di bangku taman terlihat pemuda yang sedang berbincang sambil memainkan PSP.

"Mati kau…..mati kau….," teriak Ron Weasley antusias.

"Berhentilah menekan PSP mu terlalu keras atau kau akan menyesal nantinya," kata George Weasley sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya.

"Hai Fred, kurasa kita harus potong rambut sebelum Mum mengomel dan berkomentar tentang kita yang meniru gaya Bill," lanjut George.

Fred tergelak sesaat dan menepuk bahu Ron keras-keras, "Ya, setelah saudara idiot kita ini berhenti bermain-main."

"Hei, kenapa kalian melibatkan aku?" Tanya Ron.

"Kau sudah main terlalu lama, Ron. Sekarang simpan benda itu dan pergi kerjakan PR dari Snape," sahut Harry Potter. Ron memberenggut mendengar nama Snape.

Tak berapa lama datang seorang gadis berambut semak, membawa 5 buka setebal 800 halaman di tangannya.

"Hello Boys," sapanya.

"Hello Hermione," sahut keempat pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Senang mendengar kalian kompak," kata Hermione sambil mendudukan diri di kursi kayu.

"Senang melihat buku yang kau bawa berkurang," gumam Fred.

Hermione memutar keduanya matanya dan mulai berceramah panjang lebar, "Itu karena hari ini tidak ada jam pelajaran Prof. Sinistra dan Prof. Vector. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku meminjam buku baru dari perpustakaan untuk memenuhi tugas Prof. Sprout tentang stuktur tumbuhan dan hewan," gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu mengangkat sebuah buku berwarna hijau dengan garis merah dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Ron.

"Kalian sudah kerjakan essai dari Snape?" Tanya Hermione.

"Essai itu baru akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, Hermione. Santai saja!" jawab Ron.

"Semoga Snape lupa pada tugas itu," sahut Harry, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Kau kan terkejut betapa bagusnya ingatan Snape, Harry. Bahkan mungkin ia ingat semua isi toples di lemari eksperimennya," kata Hermione.

Si kembar tertawa puas melihat kebingungan tiga adik kelasnya di Westminster School, terutama Ron. Keduanya tak akan khawatir pada Hermione, gadis itu cerdas tentu saja. Kepalanya mungkin dipenuhi rumus aljabar dan trigonometri dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apalagi yang ia simpan di otak yang terbungkus tengkorak berambut lebat tersebut.

Sedangkan Harry, ia tidak terlalu bagus tapi setidakya tidak seburuk Ron, pemuda berkacamata itu masih bisa meraih nilai B- di setiap mata pelajaran.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu," bisik George pada daun telinga Ron. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Ron yang memasang wajah masam.

Kegembiraa mereka terasa sempurna saat mereka bersama, seperti keluarga.

* * *

"Dia kembali, Mum," kata Draco Malfoy, ia melempar kayu ke perapian.

"Mum mohon Draco, selama ini kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas Miss Granger lagi. Ayahnmu akan marah jika kau mengungkitnya kembali," kata Narcissa Malfoy. Kulit pucatnya bersinar dalam keremangan cahaya.

"Ayahmu menganggap Miss Granger adalah penyebab kesengsaraan kita. Tom Riddle marah karena hubunganmu dengan Miss Granger. Mum mohon, bisakah kau hentikan ini? Bisakah kau jauhi dia?" Narcissa memegang lengan Draco yang terbalut jas hitam, menggoyangkannya pelan seakan minta persetujuan.

"Tidak, Mum. 212 tahun aku menunggu…..bukan waktu yang singkat…..aku merana setiap hari. Tidakkah Mum mengerti?" Draco mengerutka dahi, ia menuntut jawaban mutlak dari mulut sang ibu.

" Dia manusia, Draco. Bahkan setelah dia lahir kembali, ia tetap menjadi manusia. Kita tidak sama dengan mereka."

"Aku vampir Mum. Aku tidak bernafas, tidak punya detak jantung, punya jaringan otot yang mati, penghisap darah dan aku tidak peduli," Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke ambang jendela, menatap bulan di langit yag bersinar keperakan.

Suara burung hantu yang datang dari hutan pinus yang menghampar di depan Malfoy Manor memenuhi pendengaran Draco, ber-uhu-uhu keras sehingga menimbulkan kesan seram dan angker.

"Aku akan ke London," hanya itu yang dikatakan Draco sebelum pria berusia 240 tahun itu meloncat turun dari lantai 2. Narcissa dapat melihat kumpulan debu yang tercipta daris setiap jalan yang dilalui putranya. Draco berlari begitu cepat menembus lebatnya hutan pinus, menyebabkan burung-burung terbangundan berkoak marah.

Sementara itu, Draco terus berlari, mengabaikan udara dingin yang menerpa karena pada dasarnya Draco tak merasakan apapun, karena vampir mati rasa.

Tak sampai 1 jam Draco telah sampai di Westminster street, mata abu-abunya yang berkliat kehijauan memandang bangunan tinggi dengan banyak jendela di samping kanannya dan sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat dengan palang bertulis ' Dokter Gigi, Dr. Henry Granger' yang berdebu dan using di atas pintu.

Draco merasakannya lagi…

Draco menciumnya…..

….aroma Hermione Granger yang begitu kental di udara. Aroma vanilla segar yang membuat hidung siapapun terbuai. Draco meloncat tinggi dan mencoba menggapai kusen kayu mahoni jendela kamar di rumah Dr. Granger tersebut, kemudian masuk lewat jendela dan terdiam sejenak,

Malaikatnya….

Tertidur pulas di atas kasur berwarna krem lembut, bergelung hangat di balik selimut putih.

Tidur…adalah hal yang bahkan sulit dilakukan Draco. Draco tak pernah tidur seama 5 dekade ini. Kerinduannya akan sosok Hermione memaksanya untuk selalu duduk di atas bukit atau berdiri di atas pohon-pohon pinus di tengah malam untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

Draco melangkah maju mendekati Hermione. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat begitu cantik dalam tidurnya, dengan rambut awut-awutan, wajah polos, bibir mengkilap dan posisi tidur yang benar-benar membuat jantung Draco yang sudah tak berdetak mungkin berfungsi lagi.

Ranjang kecil Hermione berderit pelan saat Draco duduk di samping Hermione. Pria pirang itu meniup wajah Hermione dan mengecup hidung berbintiknya. Ia membelai rambut Hermione yang terurai bebas.

"Kau kembali…,"gumam Draco. Ia mulai membaringkan diri, menyingkap selimut Hermione dan ikut bergelung di bawahnya. Draco menatap wajah Hermione dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, senang, gelisah, takut dan tak percaya.

"Akhirnya setelah beratus-ratus tahun kita berpisah, aku bisa melihatmu lagi, mendatangimu, Hermione."

Hermione bergumam dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya miring ke arah Draco. Wajah dan tangan gadis cantik itu berada di tangan Draco, kemudian gadis itu meremas lembut jas depan Draco. Mungkin Hermione bermimpi buruk.

Draco tersenyum senang, tergurat kegembiraan yang besar di wajah pucatnya. Matanya lagi-lagi berkilat kehijauan.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, Hermione. Kematianmu 212 tahun yang lalu adalah kebodohan terbesar yang telah aku lakukan. Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku menjagamu….memilikimu kembali dan tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghentikan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

.

.

.

Akhirnya !

Capek ngetik *tangan keriting****

Ga update banyak-banyak dulu deh, mau lihat respon reader dulu. Kalo suka lanjut, kalo engga ya stop lol.

Penjelasan :

Ghoul : monster pemakan daging manusia. Wujudnya seperti manusia (kalau belum paham boleh search di Google kok)

1 dekade = 10 tahun

\- Kalau yang belum ngeh, ini konsepnya reinkarnasi gitu hehe, terus latar tempatnya aku buat asli kayak yang di Inggris sono. Sekolah Westminster school itu asli dan aku pikir hampir sama kayak hogwart karena menerapkan sistem asrama dan udah ada sejak berabad-abad lamanya.

\- Kenapa mata Draco berkilat kehijauan? Itu menunjukkan emosi si vampir.

\- Kenapa ada cairan warna pink segala? Itu air matanya vampir-_- maaf ya warnanya ga elegan.

\- Tom Riddle jadi siapa? Entar juga ketahuan kok

\- Vampir ga tidur ya? Engga, tidurnya Cuma bentar banget.

Cygnus mencoba menebak pertanyaan yang bergumul di otak kalian haha. Ada yang masih ditanyakan? Boleh Tanya ke Cygnus (bebas layanan pulsa)

Ada saran? Kritik? Atau sebagainya?

Cygnus tunggu di kotak review. Okay?

Byeeeeeeeeeee!

Salam

C. Jessenia


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semua..!

Cygnus back!

Saya datang untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reader.

Reader : ga update fanfic?

Cynus : iya bentar, ini pidato pembukaan dulu!

Reader : -_-'

Makasih buat para readers yang memberikan support sekaligus saran buat Cygnus. Thank you so much! Sebenarnya file chap 3 sempet ke hapus jadi aku harus ngetik ulang lagi T.T

Kali ini Cygnus akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari para reader. Jawaban di bawah ini 98% benar, kalaupun salah mohon di maklumi haha

Arisu Nine : Soal Draco yang berubah jadi vampir ntar aku jelasin di chap2 selanjutnya sesuai urutan cerita. Okay?. Terus kenapa Hermione ga di ubah jadi vampir? Karena Hermione ga mau haha. Jadi gini…jangan jadikan cerita vampir dari fandom sebelah sebagai patokan. Disini vampir ga bisa mengubah orang yang udah mati ..mereka kan udah ga punya jiwa. Well, dalam kasus Hermione sebenarnya bisa di ubah sih, tapi entar ga jadi konsep reinkarnasi wkwkwk.

Ujichan : iya, mereka reinkarnasi. Semoga aja ngga mirip Twillight atau Vampire Diaries biar ada kesan baru :p

Dewazz : pertanyaanmu akan segera terjawab!

Thanks for Arisu Nine, narcisssy ( jumlah s nya berapa ini, takut salah), AuroraDM, Riska662, aquadewi, AoKeisatsukan, swift, ujichan, Dewazz.

This is for you guys. Hope y'all enjoy it!

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, RATED M, BANYAK KATA-KATA SADIS, TYPOS, MENYEBABKAN UMBRIDGITIS!

* * *

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Cygnus Jessenia**

**Present**

**I See You**

Chapter 3

Suara siapa itu?

'…dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menghentikan aku.'

Suara itu begitu nyata, Hermione dapat merasakan belaian lembut dalam tidurnya. Akan tetapi siapa yang melakukannya?

Hermione seketika langsung membuka mata, namun tak ada siapapun di kamarnya. Keadaannya sama seperti sebelum ia pergi tidur, kecuali ada aroma aneh pada bantal tidurnya. Ini seperti aroma daun pinus yang segar dan bercampur dengan aroma sesuatu yang manis yang mengingatkan Hermione pada aroma di depan toko permen yang selalu menggodanya.

Konyol.

Hermione tidak minum susu atau meletakkan permen di bantalnya sebelum tidur, kalaupun iya pasti sekarang ranjangnya penuh semut merah penyebab bintil-bintil gatal di kulit.

Hermione melirik ke meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, jarum jam menunjukkan angka 5 yang berarti masih terlalu dini untuk turun dari kasurnya. Jadwal keberangkatannya kembali ke sekolah lebih kurang 3,5 jam lagi. Westminster School adalah sekolah elit dengan sistem asrama. Tidak ada penggolongan asrama, hanya saja keberuntungan serta jenis kelaminlah yang akan menentukan dimana kau akan tidur dan bersama siapa.

Hermione kembali melirik ke sudut ruangan dimana ada satu koper ukuran sedang miliknya, kemudian ia juga memandang jalanan di Westminster street.

Lengang dan damai.

Westminster benar-benar mencerminkan apa yang diharapkan dari sebuah kota elit. Dengan tiang-tiang lampu indah, jalan mulus dan bangku kayu yang tertata apik. Sebuah keberuntungan Hermione dapat tinggal disini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kelontang keras dari lantai bawah. Hermione segera turun menyusuri tangga kayu yang berbunyi 'tok-tok' apabila asa orang yang melewatinya.

"Mum, kau kah itu?" Tanya Hermione saat sampai di anak tangga yang paling bawah.

"I'm sorry, dear. Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" Caroline – ibu Hermione- muncul dari balik pintu dengan memegang sebuah panci dan penggorengan.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, hanya saja aku mendengar suara ribut, aku datang untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi," Hermione berjalan ke dapur, mengabaikan dirinya yang tidak memakai alas kaki dan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong abu-abu milik ayahnya yang dipadu dengan celana pendek.

"Apa yang Mum lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memasak. Kau akan kembali ke sekolah dan Mum ingin membawakanmu makanan agar kau punya simpanan makanan sehat yang bebas dari gula. Oh ya, ada jatah untuk Harry dan Ron, juga si kembar yang suka ribut itu….err…siapa namanya?" Tanya Caroline sembari memanaskan air.

"Fred dan George," jawab Hermione malas.

"Ah yeah. Kenapa mereka berempat jarang berkunjung ke rumah kita lagi?" Tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Mereka…mmm….mungkin sedang menikamati waktunya bersama keluarga atau mungkin sibuk. Mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan 2 minggu liburan ini untuk berkunjung, maksudku mereka pasti capek. Lagipula kudengar Keluarga Weasley sudah punya rencana untuk pergi ke Mesir selama liburan ini." Hermione berbicara panjang lebar untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya, yaitu Ron dan Harry trauma pada dokter gigi.

Ron pernah bermasalah dengan gigi yang menyebabkan pipinya bengkak selama 2 minngu dan pada kunjungan terakhir mereka (Harry dan Ron) ke rumah Hermione, ayah Hermione, Henry Granger, bercerita tentang alat dan tambal gigi baru selama 1,5 jam penuh. Hal tersebut membuat Ron mau tak mau bernostalgia dengan ingatan tentang betapa sakitnya saat punya masalah gigi, sedangkan Harry mengaku ragu untuk pergi ke dokter gigi karena cerita-cerita dari ayah Hermione.

Great.

Hermione memegangi perutnya sendiri mencoba menahan tawa yang hendak lolos dari kerongkongannya. Cerita itu konyol sekali.

Caroline mengernyit heran, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Hermione.

Pada menit selanjutnya memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengecek barang bawaannya sekali lagi. Ia mungkin saja melupakan puluhan buku tebal atau PR-nya yang menggunung selama 1 minggu. Ia akan benar-benar sibuk hari ini.

* * *

"Tuanku…..p-pemerintah….pemerintah mencari kita, mereka mengerahkan 40 orang pemburu vampir untuk memburu kita," kata pria botak berwajah tikus, Peter Pettigrew. Hidungnya bergerak abnormal, basah, mengerut dan melebar seperti mengendus sesuatu.

Lengkingan tawa terdengar setelahnya, memecah keheningan di pagi buta. Jendela tua di rumah megah itu terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara dingin dank abut massuk ke dalam ruangan.

Peter menggigil karena ketakutan.

"Teruskan, Peter!" seseorang member perintah pada Peter dengan suara licin yang luar biasa tajam.

Peter mulai gelisah, keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan sela-sela pori-porinya yang terlihat jelas.

"Tuanku harus berhati-hati dan menyelamatkan diri," cicit Peter lagi, mata besarnya melotot ketakutan.

Hening.

Aura disekitar Peter mendadak menjadi gelap dan mencekam. Aura itu seakan hendak menusuk jantung Peter.

"Kau takut, Peter? Selemah itukah dirimu? Apakah….tidak ada artinya bagimu….status vampire yang kau sandang? Makhluk abadi yang kuat."

"Tidak Tuanku, hanya saja hamba hanya ingin memperingatkan Tuanku," Peter meremas kain kumal yang ia sebut sebagai baju. Berbeda dengan cerita semacam Count Dracula atau Vampir di TV, Peter sama sekali tidak berkharisma, wajahnya bulat mengerikan, berhidung pesek, berpipi gemuk dengan banyak kerutan dan gelambir, gendut dan yang terburuk adalah dirinya jahat seperti tikus idiot.

Orang yang dipanggil Tuan oleh Peter tetap diam tak bergeming, rambut hitamnya berkilau cemerlang, kulitnya pucat dan tak ada ekspresi.

"Pemerintah atau Kementrian bukanlah masalah," orang tersebut menendung tubuh manusia yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Frank Bryce - hasil buruan Peter – yang telah dibunuh dan darahnya dituang dalam gelas kristal untuk dinikmati Tuan dari Peter Pettigrew.

Orang yang dipanggil Tuan tersebut menjilat darah di bibirnya, darah dari pria malang berusia 90 tahun yang telah terbujur kaki di dekat kakinya.

"Karena aku adalah Tom Riddle, vampir terkuat," lagi-lagi tawa melengking lolos dari mulut Tom Riddle yang berlumuran darah. Matanya berkilat kehijauan.

Dia adalah pimpinan para vampire,

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

_I SEE YOU_

"….abad pertengahan di Eropa disebut abad kegelapan, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa itu abad kegelapan?" Prof. Binns menatap satu persatu murid yang ada di depannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka menunduk, menyandarkan tubuh ke punggung kursi ataupun berbicara dan bergosip sana-sini

Sebuah acungan tangan terangkat ke udara, terlihat yakin dan percaya diri. Semua anak menatap orang yang mengangkat tangan tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan menjawab," bisik Ron pada Seamus Finnigan.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" Tanya Prof. Binns.

Hermione berdeham sesaat sebelum berdiri dan mengangkat kepala tinggi-tinggi,

"Abad kegelapan (Dark Age) adalah istilah umum yang digunakan oleh sejarahwan abad ke-19. Istilah ini merujuk pada periode masa klasik Yunani dan Romawi sampai pertengahan abad ke-11. Disebut masa kegelapan karena pada masa itu dianggap tidak terdapat banyak dokumentasi sejarah atau penemuan arkeologi yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada masa abad pertengahan."

Hermione kembali duduk dengan sikap tubuh sempurna. Prof. Binns bertepuk tangan diikuti oleh beberapa murid lain. Harry tersenyum lebar dan memberi tepukan paling keras, sementara disudut kelas terdapat beberapa gadis yang cemberut dan bermuka kisut.

"Dasar sok pamer. Dia pikir dia hebat? Aku tidak suka dengan orang miskin yang sok bisa," kata Pansy Parkinson.

"Kau benar, Pans. Aku lebih benci dia dibandingkan lemak-lemakku," sahut siswi bertubuh tambun, Millicent Bulstrode.

Prof. Binns kembali berbicara panjang lebar tentang sejarah Eropa kuno yang menurut Ron seperti dongeng tidur. Lavender bahkan sudah menguap puluhan kali, terlebih lagi Dean Thomas, pemuda berkulit gelap itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi sejak pelajaran baru dimulai 20 menit.

Bel tiba-tiba berdering keras memenuhi seluruh kelas. Para siswa bersorak gembira dan menghambur keluar, mereka menuju ke aula besar di lantai bawah untuk makan siang. Di aula besar Hermione megobrol dengan Ginny dan murid kelas 4, Romilda Vane. Ia juga berbicara dengan Fred dan George yang sedang bermain kartu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kalian main di aula dan menunda makan," kata Ginny Weasley. Ia menatap curiga pada kedua kakak kembarnya.

"Kami sedang berpikir….," Fred menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku sungguh terkejut, tidak biasanya kau mau berpikir," ejek Ron.

Fred kelihatan tersinggung dan hendak melempar garpu ke arah Ron kalau saja Seamus tidak menahannya.

"Griselda Marchbanks dan Prof. Tofty, pengawas GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) dari kementerian datang hari ini. Mereka menyuruh murid kelas 6 untuk mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian." George meminum jusnya sambil merapikan setelan seragamnya yang terlipat.

"Lalu? Bukankah itu berarti kau hanya harus belajar?" Tanya Hermione, ia sudah memakan makan penutupnya, pie apel.

"Yang menjadi masalah adalah dua orang itu akan mengirim surat pemberitahuan tentang tanggal pelaksanaan GCSE pada Mum dan Dad. Pasti setelah ini kita akan di telepon setiap hari hanya untuk memastikan apakah kita belajar. Dan yang terburuk uang jajan kita akan di kurangi," cicit George. Ia meraung kesal sambil menggigit paha ayam dengan bringas.

Di tengah raungan George, Dumbledore, Kepala Sekolah Westmister School, masuk ke aula besar diikuti oleh staf dan pengajar lainnya. Semua kursi pengajar terisi penuh kecuali kursi milik Alastor Moody, Pengajar Seni Bela Diri dan Pertahanan Tubuh, yang minggu lalu telah mengundurkan diri dan memilih menikmati masa pensiunnya.

Semua murid menatap Dumbledore yang menuju podium kayu berukiran burung hantu. Ia balas menatap semua murid Westminster School yang 95% sedang memasang wajah penasaran, 3% kelaparan (Ron salah satunya) dan 2% lainnya tidak peduli.

"Kita telah kehilangan seorang pengajar yang sangat hebat," Dumbledore berbicara dengan lantang.

"Aku senang orang tua itu pensiun, punggungku sering kram karena pukulannya," sela Parvati Patil yang sednag berbisik pada Lavender Brown. Lavender terkikik geli.

"…Prof. Moody telah mengabdikan diri di Westminster School dengan sepenuh hati walau dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Dan sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan pengajar baru yang akan menggantikan Prof. Moody….Prof. Malfoy," Dumbledore melengkungkan bibirnya dan mundur dari podium.

Pintu aula terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang. Rambutnya berkilauan, kulitnya pucat, memakai tuxedo hitam dan wajahnya begitu tampan. Pemuda itu berhenti di tengah ruangan dan membungkuk hormat dengan cara yang paling anggun. Entah pasta gigi apa yang ia gunakan, akan tetapi pria itu mampu menampilkan senyum yang luar biasa menawan. Ia benar-benar berkharisma.

Di saat semua orang terpesona, Hermione bisa merasakan tekanan udara yang aneh dan sebuah aura yang kuat. Ia menatap si guru baru…..

"Dia..?" gumamnya.

Guru itu adalah orang yang Hermione tabrak di Queen's Walk beberapa waktu lalu. Pantas saja ia seperti familiar ketika mendengar nama Malfoy disebut.

Draco Malfoy melangkah mendekati Dumbledore, kemudian berjabat tangan dengan pria tua yang usianya tidak lebih tua darinya itu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan membungkuk menatap semua orang yang ada di aula, termasuk gadis berambut semak yang duduk di antara banyak lelaki…..Draco sangat ingin melihatnya.

"Prof. Draco Malfoy berasal dari Wiltshire dan akan mengajar kalian mulai besok. Aku berharap kalian dapat bersikap baik dan menunjukkan keramahan sekolah kita," suara Dumbledore memecah keheningan, " kata terakhir dariku adalah selamat makan."

Dumbledore kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Draco Malfoy. Pria tua itu berkedip saat Hagrid menawarinya sepiring penuh paha ayam yang menggiurkan.

"Bisa makan ayam kan, Mr. Malfoy?" desis Snape, wajahnya tetap datar, sedater dinding seperti biasanya.

"Tentu. Kalian sungguh-sungguh punya selera makan yang bagus."

Hagrid tertawa ketika Draco mencoba menggigit paha ayam dengan gaya kaku. Snape masih menatapnya, ditambah lirikan Prof. Mcgonagall membuat Draco seperti barang pameran.

Waktu makan siang telah usai. Para siswa keluar dari aula dan siap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Hermione, Ron dan Harry berbondong-bondong menuju ke kelas Snape. Mereka membawa banyak buku dan enam toples kaca yang bersih mengkilap.

Pintu kelas kimia terbuka lebar,salah satu ciri khas dari kelas kimia adalah bau aneh yang datang dari dalam kelas. Mungkin itu bau minyak rambut Snape atau urea atau cairan putih yang biasa digunakan untuk mengawetkan hewan mati, yang pasti bau itu tidak enak sekali dan seperti hendak melelehkan hidung orang banyak.

Ron masuk terlebih dahulu, ia menyapa teman-teman yang ia kenal seperti Antony Goldstein dan Isabel Mcdougal. Harry, Ron dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan sambil memeriksa PR mereka kembali.

"WOW…kau menulis sampai 15 halaman?" Tanya Ron setelah melihat PR Hermione.

"Ya, tapi kurasa ini masih kurang. Aku kesulitan menemukan sumber buku lain tentang pembakaran standar, hasil pekerjaanku tidak begitu sempurna," keluh Hermione.

Ron sendiri langsung pucat pasi. Kalau 15 halaman dengan tulisan kecil-kecil seperti milik Hermione saja belum sempurna apalagi dirinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menulis pembakaran standar hanya sampai 5 halaman, itupun dengan tulisan sebesar kancing baju.

Tak berapa lama Snape masuk kelas dengan langkah panjang yag terkesan begitu angkuh. Mata hitamnya menatap satu per satu murid yang duduk dengan gelisah.

"Kumpulkan essai tentang pembakaran standar," kata Snape datar, ia duduk di atas kursi besi hitam miliknya yang dipelitur mengkilap.

Neville gemetar bukan main saat mengumpulkan essai miliknya. Sebenarnya Snape sama sekali tidak melihatnya namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Neville Longbottom takut bahkan alergi pada seorang Severus Snape.

"Kau kusuruh untuk mengumpulkan essai, Longbottom, bukan untuk gemetar dan kencing di hadapanku," kata Snape penuh sarkasme. Matanya tetap tertuju pada buku usang yang entah telah ia baca untuk keberapa kalinya.

Neville buru-buru menaruh essainya dan langsung berlari ke bangkunya. Di barisan belakang para siswa tertawa mengejek, menertawakan kebodohan Neville.

"Prof. Snape benar Longbottom, jangan sampai kami melihat celanamu basah. Akan lebih baik jika kau pulang dan minta susu coklat pada nenekmu….dasar bayi besar," kata Theodore Nott dalam oktaf rendah. Ejekannya itu memancing tawa dari sebagian murid.

"Kau benar, mungkin dia juga masih menghisap jempol saat tidur," timpal Vincent Crabbe.

Saat anak muridnya sedang saling ejek, Snape sama sekali tak bereaksi. Ia duduk tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, mendadak ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau bisa berhenti sebentar Mr. Crabbe, aku ingin mengajar…..kalau kau tidak keberatan," Snape mendesis pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Pria itu seperti ular, licin, licik dan tak terbaca.

Prof. Snape menuliskan sesuatu ke papan tulis, tulisannya kecil dan berliuk seperti garis dalam peta.

"Apa tulisannya? Aku tidak bisa membacanya, Harry. Amonak? A..am..," Ron mengerjap dan mengosok matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Amoniak, Ron." Jawab Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha bersuara sepelan mungkin. Snape seperti punya 7 telinga di seluruh tubuh dan Harry tidak ingin salah satunya mendengar bisikkannya.

Seperti biasanya, pelajaran Snape berlansung mengerikan, kaku dan penuh degupan jantung yang tidak normal. Ron lagi-lagi mengeluh saat baru keluar 5 meter dari pintu kelas kimia. Ia mengumpat tentang segala sesuatu yang buruk termasuk gigi tonggos C. Warrington dan ladang jerawat di pipi Eloise Midgen.

Hermione tidak tau apa hubungan Snape dengan C. Warrington atau Eloise Midgen akan tetapi ia cukup terhibur melihat Ron yang seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Pria jahat itu melihatku saat menerangkan soal amonak-,"

"Amoniak," potong Hermione. Ia mengoreksi perkataan Ron.

"Ya, terserah, dan matanya seolah berkata aku tidak mampu memahami pelajarannya…..maksudku walau aku mendapat nilai C di ujian kimia 3 minggu yang lalu bukan berarti aku bodoh, iya kan?" ludah Ron menyembur kemana-mana, ia menantikan jawaban Hermione dan pembelaan dari Harry. Namun, sang sahabat tetap diam.

"Oke, apa sekarang kalian membela Snape?" Ron menyipitkan matanya, ia menatap curiga pada Harry dan Hermione yang tengah tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah, siapapun tahu kalau Snape memang menyebalkan. Jadi tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu. Oke?" Harry menepuk pundak Ron, begitu juga dengan Hermione. Ia juga merangkul sahabat rambut merahnya itu.

"Harry benar, Ron. Abaikan saja," timpal Hermione.

Ron tersenyum lebar. Ia senang karena mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Di saat dunia begitu menyebalkan masih ada orang yang berkata bijak dan meniupkan kata-kata penenang ke telinganya.

Inilah sahabat dan inilah SMA.

* * *

Keheningan pagi terpecah setelah terdengar bunyi bel panjang pertanda jam sarapan pagi akan segara di mulai. Banyak anak dari rentan usia 13-18 tahun yang memakai seragam coklat dengan dasi senada berbondong-bondong ke aula besar untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan sepiring bacon atau pudding dengan lumeran krim dan susu yang lezat.

Seperti biasanya, mereka berjajar menunggu antrian untuk mengambil makanan yang dihidangkan oleh koki-koki sekolah yang tidak pernah kelihatan wajahya. Hanya ada Mr. Filch si penjaga sekolah yang memberikan satu per satu nampan berisi makanan. Pria tua yang punya peliharaan kucing bernama Mrs. Norris itu menekuk mukanya dalam-dalam dan memperlihatkan tampang bengis.

Seperti rutinitas sebelumnya pula, para guru berjalan masuk dengan rapi seolah mereka adalah pengiring pengantin di acara pernikahan. Begitu pula dengan Hermione Granger yang langsung duduk di antara Ron dan Harry yang tengah menulis sesuatu.

"PR?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya. Aneh dan sangat sulit," jawab Ron. Pemuda berambut merah itu tetap menunduk untuk melihat buku warna ungu yang ia jadikan sebagai bhan contekan.

"Dari kelas Sosiologi dan Psikologi, Hermione. Kau sendiri tahu Prof. Trelawney tidak akan memberikan tugas yang biasa-biasa saja," sahut Harry Potter.

Sekilas Hermione melirik tulisan di buku ungu itu yang bertuliskan tentang mengenali kepribadian diri dan entahlah tulisannya tidak begitu jelas. Hermione heran bagaimana bisa Ron menyalin jawaban yang bahkan tidak bisa dibaca.

"Itu….," Hermione menunjuk buku ungu.

"Milik Lavender," seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hermione, Harry langsung memotong kalimat sang sahabat.

"Untung aku tidak ikut kelas Prof. Trelawney," ucap Hermione pelan.

Sistem pembelajaran di Inggris memperbolehkan setiap murid memilih pelajaran sesuai keinginannya dan Westminster School menerapkan aturan yang sama. Jadi, Hermione tidak perlu dan terpaksa melihat Sybill Trelawney yang aneh, berkacamata besar, memakai gelang imitasi yang jumlahnya puluhan dan memakai anting zamrud yang berkilau penuh kemistisan.

Trelawney sama halnya dengan seorang dukun yang tersasar ke dunia modern. Hermione bergidik membayangkannya.

"Jadi, apa kelas pertama kalian?" Ginny tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Harry.

"Olahraga. Madam Hooch akan mengajarkan cara bermain baseball," jawab Harry.

"Kuperingatkan sesuatu, hati-hati saja jika Madam Hooch mulai mengayunkan tongkat pemukul. 2 minggu yang lalu Kennet Towler – teman sekamar Fred dan George- mukanya kena sikutan Madam Hooch dan sekarang hidungnya agak miring," kata Ron sambil mengunyah sebuah apel di mulutnya.

Ginny dan Hermione langsung tergelak.

Denting sendok dan garpu terdengar semakin keras, begitu pula dengan kikikan para gadis yang sedang menunjuk pria muda berambut pirang di samping Prof. Snape.

"Lihat dia…..tampan sekali. Dia terlihat menggairahkan," kata salah seorang dari gadis kelas 6 di seberang meja ke-4 sahabat itu.

Mau tak mau Hermione pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke kursi guru dan melihat guru baru mereka yang 'menggairahkan'.

Demi Tuhan kata itu terdengar begitu menjijikan.

Guru muda itu memakai kemeja putih polos tanpa dasi, rambutnya disisir ke belakang dan kulitnya berseri diterpa sinar matahari yang temaram. Hermione terus menatapnya dan guru baru itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Entah mata Hermione yang sakit atau dia mengkhayal, Hermione mendapati sang guru membalas tatapannya, menyeringai dan mengucap sesuatu yang terdengar seperti namanya.

Astaga! Jarak mereka sekitar 8 meter dan Hermione pasti mengigau kalau merasa ada suara gaung di kepala yang terus memanggilnya.

"…jadi apa pelajaran terakhirmu nanti?" Tanya Ginny.

Sang gadis berambut coklat tidak fokus.

"Pertahanan tubuh dan seni bela diri," gumamnya tanpa sadar..

Setelah sarapan mereka berpisah.

Harry dan Ron menuju ke lapangan dengan membawa pemukul baseball besar dari kayu kualitas terbaik, selanjutnya mereka akan mengikuti pelajaran Prof. Trelawney di lantai 7 diruangan yang dipenuhi gorden merah dan bau pengap dari dalam kelas, lalu mereka akan sekelas dengan Hermione di pelajaran Fisika serta Pertahanan Tubuh dan Seni Bela Diri.

Sedangkan pelajaran pertama Hermione adalah Matematika. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menghitung angka-angka di papan tulis.

******_I SEE YOU_******

"Dia cool men. Kau harus lihat bagaimana guru bernama Draco Malfoy itu menghajar Marcus Flint yang sok jago." Kata Lee Jordan saat ia berpapasan dengan Harry, Ron dan Hermione di depan kelas Pertahanan Tubuh dan Seni Bela Diri.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, Fred dan George keluar dari dalam kelas dengan menggunakan baju putih khas karate.

"Hai Harry, Hai Hermione," sapa George.

Ron menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi dan memandang sang kakak yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Kau tidak menyapaku?" Tanya Ron.

"Oh Ronnie, jangan iri begitu. Sudah 18 tahun aku selalu menyapamu walau kadang-kadang terpaksa. Jangan marah hanya karena tidak kusapa satu kali," jawab George dramatis.

Ron bersungut-sungut, sekarang ia tahu bahwa George lebih menyebalkan daripada Fred. Rasanya ia ingin menendang kepala merah George yang sekarang malah tertawa senang. Hermione yang sadar akan keadaan keduannya segera menyeret Ron dan Harry ke dalam kelas.

Kelas sekarang bukan lagi diisi dengan keluhan tentang punggung sakit , kaki bengkak atau 'aaww…sial Alastor Moody', melainkan oleh kikikan, bisikan antar gadis dan teriakan semacam 'ya ampun make up ku luntur' atau 'pipiku kurang merona'

Tentu saja itu 100 kali lebih menyebalkan.

Kebetulan juga hari ini Hermione sekelas dengan anak-anak anggota geng –geng popular di sekolah sehingga ia tidak heran melihat Pansy dan teman-temannya. Ia juga melihat Nott, Crabbe dan Goyle yang bergerombol di pojok kelas sambil pamer sabuk karate masing-masing.

Ron mendekat dan menempatkan bibirnya di samping telinga Hermione, "Aku harap guru baru itu akan membanting Nott keras-keras, sampai tulangnya patah," bisik Ron.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, dia akan langsung dipecat."

Hermione mengambil baju gantinya dari tas lalu meninggalkan Ron bersama Harry yang sedang mengobrol dengan Dean Thomas, pemuda berkulit hitam asal Irlandia.

Guru baru itu belum datang juga hingga jam pelajaran berjalan 15 menit, kelas menjadi ramai dan hampir tak terkendali. Ini semua tampak seperti ada pesta di kelas Pertahanan Tubuh dan Seni Bela Diri.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba menjeplak terbuka, Draco Malfoy masuk dengan wibawa. Ia membawa setumpuk pakaian karate baru dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Semua gadis bersorak kecil saat ia mulai bicara.

"Selamat pagi…," ada jeda di setiap katanya. Mungkin Draco gugup atau mencoba melihat reaksi murid-muridnya,

"Apa perlu kita berkenalan lagi?" Draco bertanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Jumlah para gadis mendadak saja jadi lebih banyak di banding jumlah para lelaki. Semua gadis mengangguk sementara Hermione mendengus malas di barisan laki-laki. Draco berjalan mengelilingi barisan murid di depannya dan dalam sekejap mata pria itu sudah berada di belakang punggung Hermione, membisikkan namanya seperti sayup-sayup suara angin musim semi,

"Draco Malfoy," entakkan kencang mucul di perut Hermione. Perut dan pinggangnya serasa di remas.

Draco kembali ke depan, "Dari Wiltshire….kurasa itu saja."

Sebuah tangan terangkat ke udara, bersumber dari kerumunan para gadis.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan bertanya yang macam-macam," sebuah bisikan terdengar oleh telinga Hermione dari seorang lelaki di sebelahnya, Seamus Finnigan.

"Siapa?" sahut Hermione. Ia menatap Seamus.

"Tentu saja si Parkinson itu."

Entah apa yang ditanyakan oleh Pansy, Hermione hanya dapat mendengar jawaban Draco yang berupa kata-kata '25 tahun dari Dumstrang'.

"Apakah anda sudah menikah?" Tanya Pansy lagi.

Draco tertawa. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa orang baru itu begitu pucat, dia bahkan terkesan seperti albino.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pria berkeluarga?" Draco tergelak dan memandang Hermione dengan alis terangkat.

Akhirnya satu per satu pertanyaan terlontar dan guru itu menjawabnya dengan ramah dan senyuman ganjil. Ia selalu menyeringai sebentar, serta memperlihatkan giginya yang mengkilap tajam seolah terbuat dari marmer dan setajam pisau daging. Lama-kelamaan tak ada anak yang bertanya lagi dan Draco berdiri disamping matras. Dia jangkung dan terlihat begitu sehat.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa yang telah diajarkan Prof. Moody kepada kalian?"

"Bantingan."

"Pukulan ke arah kepala."

"Cara menangkis serangan."

"Kurasa cara menyakiti dan membuat pegal punggung orang lain," bisik Lavender Brown.

Parvati dan Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Bagus. Berarti kalian sudah tahu gerakan dasar bela diri dan kalian bisa mempraktikkannya," kata Draco.

Hermione mengira guru baru itu akan mengajarkan cara memecah batu bata atau berlatih kuda-kuda. Nyatanya tidak, ia sama seperti yang dikatakan Lee Jordan. Dia berhasil membuat pelajaran pertamanya sama menyenangkan seperti pertandingan bola.

Seru dan asyik.

Draco bahkan membanting Theodore Nott karena si pemuda itu dengan sesumbar mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjajal kekuatan si guru baru di arena pertandingan dan hasilnya….

"Dia berjalan seperti kakekku," kata Ron senang.

"Bungkuk, memegang pinggang, tidak berdaya," timpal Harry.

"Kakekmu yang mana? Semua anggota keluarga Weasley tidak pernah membicarakannya," Tanya Dean Thomas.

"Yang tinggal bersama Paman Billius. Dia bungkuk, beruban, kurus dan selalu memanggilku Walden saat aku bicara padanya, dia kira aku teman masa lalunya," jawab Ron.

Draco berkacak pinggang dan memegang sebuah papan kecil berisi nama-nama siswa.

"Baik. Pada pelajaran kali ini, aku akan memasangkan kalian untuk mencoba teknik pertahanan yang telah aku ajarkan," Draco memandang murid-murid lewat mata abu-abunya yang terkesan dingin dan mematikan.

"Potter dan Goyle," Harry mendecih kesal.

"Finnigan dan Nott."

"Weasley dan Crabbe."

"Patil dan Greengrass."

Hermione menyeringai. Takdir selalu memasangkannya dengan Pansy dan ia tidak sabar untuk memelintir tangan Pansy. Hermione adalah petarung yang tangguh.

"Parkinson dan Brown," mata coklat Hermione melebar, ia bisa melihat Pansy melambaikan tangan seolah finalis kontes kecantikan yang menang dan mendapat sebuket bunga.

Sampai semua temannya saling berkumpul di salah satu sisi dinding sementara nama Hermione belum disebut.

"Maaf, saya belum mendapatkan pasangan, Sir," kata Hermione.

"Oh…ternyata aku melewatkan satu murid," Draco mendekati Hermione.

"Siapa namamu?" alis Draco terangkat, terlihat penasaran. Muncul entakan di perut Hermione.

"Hermione Granger."

Draco tak melepaskan pandangan sama sekali. Matanya yang dingin bergerak menelusuri wajah Hermione Granger yang ada di hadapannya..

Cantik,

Berambut coklat lebat,

Punya bintik-bintik di hidung,

Punya bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan,

Mata coklat kenari yang begitu jernih.

Draco menyeringai puas, untuk sepersekian detik mataya teralih ke kertas daftar nama.

"Kau harusnya berpasangan dengan Patricia Stimpson….tapi Miss Stimpson tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kau bisa berpasangan denganku," Draco tersenyum, tapi Hermione malah merasa tidak nyaman..

Draco Malfoy membuat Hermione Granger merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Isi perutnya seakan tergelincir satu per satu dan menimbulkan rasa geli. Akhirnya ia harus berbesar hati untuk tidak protes.

Harry dan Goyle mulai naik ke atas, Hermione menyaksikan Goyle berkali-kali menyeruduk Harry seperti banteng gila, sedangkan Harry terus menghindar bak matador amatiran.

"Terus Harry…ke kiri…..kiri….ouh….kanan….sedikit lagi….betul, pukul dagunya….tidak-tidak…..sisi kiri….," Ron bersorak dari samping matras. Ia menyemangati sang sahabat bersama teman-teman Harry yang lain.

Pertandingan diakhiri dengan suara bantingan dan rintihan Gregory Goyle. Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban, sebab Harry mampu membanting Goyle yang notabennya punya ukuran tubuh 2 kali lebih dari tunh Harry

Satu persatu pasangan mulai maju. Mulai Ron dan Crabbe, dan berakhir dengan kaki Ron yang berubah kemerahan dan gepeng karena terlalu sering diinjak oleh kaki beton Crabbe. Lalu Seamus dan Theo, agaknya dalam pertandingan ini pemenangnya sudah dapat ditebak dari awal. Theodore Nott keluar sebagai pemenang tanpa perlawanan pasalnya Seamus langsung jatuh terjerembab saat serangan pertamanya. Akibatnya kaki pemuda itu terkilir dan ada bekas luka lebam di dahinya.

Kini tiba saatnya untuk Hermione, ia maju untuk berhadapan dengan Draco.

Sial.

Guru itu bahkan mengintimidasinya sebelum pertandingan. Pandangan mata Draco membuat Hermione tidak fokus. Begitu pula dengan seringaiannya. Hermione rasa bibir itu sudah terlalu sering tersenyum miring sehingga seringaian kali ini benar-benar sempurna, misterius dan membuatnya berdebar.

"Aku tidak akan melemahkan seranganku. Jadi, bersiaplah!" kata Draco.

"Aku siap!" seketika itu Hermione diam dan berusaha menyerang Draco. Sikutan, tendangan, pukulan, terjangan dan tangkisan Hermione berhasil di antisipasi. Pria itu bergerak seringan kapas, kesana-kemari seperti anak lonceng.

Kadang-kadang Draco ada di belakang Hermione lalu di depan atau berusaha memukul bagian samping kepalanya. Namun, Hermione tahu ia bisa. Lupin dan Moody mengakui kalau ia cukup kuat, jadi Draco pun harus begitu.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Draco memukul ulu hati Hermione sehingga gadis itu terhuyung sembari meringis. Saat ia hendak membalas Draco, pria berambut pirang itu sudah memegang tangan Hermione dan …

"Bruukkk."

Membantingnya.

Ron dan Harry terkejut, sementara Draco meyeringai.

"Bangun dan hadapi aku lagi," kata Draco.

Hermione kembali menyerang. Wajah cantiknya memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah dan ikatan rambutnya mengendur, mengingatkan Draco pada Hermione-nya yang dulu, yang terengah-engah dalam kungkungan tubuh Draco. Jadi, jangan heran kalau sekarang Draco benar-benar tak tahan untuk mencumbu Hermione hingga kehabisan nafas.

Matanya berkilat kehijauan.

Hermione mengunci kaki Draco dan ingin balas membanting gurunya itu namun entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang Draco membalik posisi. Ia berhadapan dengan Hermione dalam jarak yang minim. Kaki sang vampir terkunci dengan Hermione dan Draco juga memegang pundak dan tangan Hermione. Jadi, jika Draco melepas pegangannya pada Hermione, maka gadis itu akan jatuh terjengkang.

Posisi mereka seperti sedang berdansa, mata keduanya bertatapan. Draco menahan Hermione agar tak jatuh.

"Kakimu masih lemah dan kau gampang terkecoh."

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Sir!" kata Hermione yang menyadari kekalahannya. Seluruh mata di ruangan itu memandang mereka berdua.

Draco langsung melepas pegangannya. Akibatnya Hermione terjengkang.

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu hari kamis berikutnya," kata Draco tenang.

Pria itu menawarkan tangannya pada Hermione. Namun, si gadis mengabaikannya dan memilih bangkit tanpa bantuan. Selanjutnya ia mengambil tasnya dan mengemasi pakaian serta buku-bukunya di pojok ruangan.

"Uji coba yang lumayan hebat," kata Draco bernada meremehkan. Sekarang Hermione akan memasukkan nama Draco dalam daftar orang menyebalkan selain geng Parkinson.

"Terima kasih," sahut Hermione datar sembari menjejalkan seragam hitamnya ke dalam tas secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau mau langsug pergi?" Draco menunjuk Crabbe dan Goyle yang tiduran di atas matras, sedang bersantai. Mereka terlihat seperti dua paus yang terdampar.

Apa gadis itu tidak mau bersantai sama seperti anak lainnya?

"Ya kalau anda tidak keberatan. Prof. Flitwick menungguku. Aku harus buru-buru," dusta Hermione.

Draco melipat tangan dan bersandar pada tembok.

"Kudengar kau adalah murid terpandai di sekolah, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling Westminster School? Dipandu oleh murid pandai pasti akan membuatku lebih mengenal tempat kerjaku."

Hermione memandang Draco dengan sorot bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Draco. Nada suara gurunya yang datar menyulitkan Hermione untuk menebak apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry?" Hermione mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lusa. Kelas sejarah, setelah makan malam," putus Draco. Final. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Hermione.

"Tapi ada-,"

"Argus Filch sama sekali tak membantu," potong Draco. Ia kembali menghadap Hermione dan menatap sang murid persis seperti cara Dumbledore menatap murid yang habis mengacau,

"Ia menggerung marah sepanjang waktu kalau kau ingin tahu. Singkatnya, aku berusaha menyelamatkan telingaku dari ketulian dini dan mencari alternatif yang menyenangkan. Bukankah kita juga sudah pernah bertemu sebelum ini, benar kan?" Draco berbicara sambil menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya, menimbulkan kesan flamboyan yang kental.

'Astaga! Dia ingat kejadian itu,' batin Hermione.

Tapi nyatanya Hermione terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia memang tidak bisa membantah permintaan guru. Tapi Draco Malfoy adalah sebuah misteri. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Fyuuuhhh ini adalah chap terpanjang yang pernah Cygnus buat. Sebenarnya ini buat 2 chap tapi ya udah gapapa deh di gabung.

Jujur ini fic agak sulit dibuat soalnya harus nyesuaian apa yang ada di dunia nyata. Harus banyak googling haha

Adegan berantemnya pada ngerti ngga? Maaf Cygnus masih awan dalam hal bela diri. Maklumin aja ya.

Saran sangat diharapkan!

Penjelasan :

Asrama Westminster School dibagi menjadi empat ruangan besar. 2 ruangan berada di atas sedangkan 2 lainnya ada di lantai dasar. Penghuni asrama atas adalah perempuan dan bawah adalah laki-laki.

Westminster dulunya termasuk daerah west end yang di huni orang kaya. Hermione 212 tahun yang lalu adalah bangsawan, jadi Hermione yang sekarang tinggal di tempat buyutnya, ini alasan Hermione tinggal di Westminster street.

Meskipun Hermione keturunan bangsawan, dia bukan orang yang berada.

Sistem pendidikan SMP &amp; SMA di gabung (6 tahun). GCSE itu semacam ujian akhir.

.

.

Kuis:

Ayo tebak Kenapa Draco berasal dari Wiltshire? Kalo ada yang jawab bener, aku update cepet! hahaha

Oke deh itu aja! Bye- bye!

Cygnus Jessenia ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Halooo…..

Yay! Ada yang bisa jawab kenapa Draco berasal dari Wiltshire. Good job sis!

Sesuai janji aku, aku update Fic ini secepat yang aku bisa.

Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungan kalian. Cygnus seneng banget *nangis*

Ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi, so langsung aja check this out!

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPOS, RATED M, BANYAK KATA-KATA SADIS, MENYEBABKAN SAKIT KEPALA MENDADAK DAN PINGSAN MASSAL!

* * *

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Cygnus Jessenia**

**I SEE YOU**

Chapter 4

Tiupan angin menghempas dinding, membawa segerombol dedaunan kering yang berayun terbang menjauh. Bulan purnama bersinar keperakan, menyinari bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang tak kalah bercahaya. Raungan suara sirine polisi tiba-tiba saja terdengar serta menambah kebisingan sejalan waktu yang semakin malam.

Parvati menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan mengerang kesal dari balik selimut. Ia menyumpah serapahi para polisi yang sudah lewat lebih dari 4 kali dalam kurun waktu satu hari..

"Demi rambut Snape, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" umpat Parvati.

"Parvati, kecilkan suaramu," kata Hermione tidak suka.

"Hermione, asal kau tahu, aku sangat frustasi. Aku sakit kepala," Pavati menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri," Dan suara-suara itu benar-benar memperburuknya."

"Ada kabar yang menyebutkan bahwa belakangan ini banyak orang yang meninggal secara misterius. Rata-rata para orang malang itu dibunuh, dicekik, terluka di leher dan di cakar," sahut Ginny membacakan berita dari balik surat kabar Daily Mail,

"Itu yang sering diurusi para polisi jika kalian ingin tahu," lanjut Ginny.

"No way! Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti ulah vampir," kata Lavender tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut keriting itu meloncat dari sofa dan melempar majalah warna silver yang sebelumnya dibacanya.

"Lavender, aku mohon hentikan," Hermione memohon.

"Tidak, Hermione. Kalian harus dengar ini, para vampir sedang beraksi. Prof. Trelawney yang mengatakannya padaku. Ia juga bercerita tentang nenek buyutnya, Cassandra Trelawney…..,"

"Sudah kuduga, dia pasti sedang mengigau. Pikirannya kurang sehat," bisik Parvati kepada Ginny dan Hermione.

"…..buyutnya pernah bertemu beberapa vampir, dan ia juga menceritakan kisah cinta tragis yang berakhir dengan kematian. Ah, aku lupa nama si gadis, siapa ya?" celoteh Lavender panjang lebar..

"Aku kira Prof. Trelawney itu guru Sosiologi dan Psikologi, tidak kusangka ia juga menceritakan sejarah seperti Prof. Binns dan bersastra seperti Prof. Flitwick," komentar Hermione dengan raut wajah tak peduli.

"Hey, kalian harus dengar dulu…..in romantis sekali…..hey….,"

Ginny dan Parvati mulai keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Lavender yang masih protes minta diperhatikan serta Hermione yang sibuk dengan buku-buku setebal setengah jengkal tangan.

"Hermione…kisah ini dimulai dari 215 tahun yang lalu…..jangan lagi…..Hermione…..dahulu kala-,"

"Lavender, please!" potong Hermione.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku ingin bercerita agar bukan aku saja yang tahu kisah ini, tapi kau lalu mungkin lain," Lavender mendudukka Hermione di sofa.

Akhinya Hermione hanya diam dan berkedip beberapa sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Dahulu kala…,"

_215 tahun yang lalu dimana Inggris berada dalam periode yang amat berbeda, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik, ia adalah anak seorang bangsawan dan keponakan dari Perdana Menteri. Banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya bahkan tergila-gila pada si gadis. Segalanya ia miliki, kecantikan, kemashyuran, budi yang baik, tidak akan ada pria bodoh yang menolaknya._

_Namun, suatu rahasia besar terkuak. Sang gadis ternyata menjalin cinta dengan makhluk yang bahkan tak berjiwa. Mereka saling mencintai, sampai-sampai si gadis rela melakukan apapun agar mereka berdua selalu bersama dan sang ayah tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan salah satu makhluk yang manusia sebut sebagai jelmaan iblis itu._

_Akan tetapi, serapat-rapatnya seseorang menyimpan bangkai pasti akan ada waktunya bau busuknya tercium dan menyebar kemana-mana. Paman si gadis yang seorang menteri mengetahuinya, ia memergoki sang vampir saat masuk ke kamar si gadis._

_Sang paman murka, pria itu beranggapan bahwa hal tersebut adalah pengkhianatan besar karena pada masa itu manusia sedang bertikai hebat dengan kaum vampir yang ingin berkuasa. Perdana menteri dan orang-orangnya menembak mati si gadis dan sang vampir._

Cerita Lavender terus terngiang di kepala semak Hermione.

'Bodoh.'

Itu kan hanya dongeng, mana mungkin ada hal mustahil seperti itu atau bahkan itu hanyalah imajinasi gabungan antara otak sinting Prof. Trelawney dan kegandrungan Lavender akan hal-hal yang berbau supranatural dan vampir-vampir tampan yang kerap muncul di TV.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam cerita tersebut. Seperti sebuah déjà vu, Hermione pernah melihatnya.

Ia melihatnya dalam setiap mimpi yang ia alami.

* * *

"Senang, Malfoy?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah pucat, Bartemius Crouch Jr.

"Jangan ikut campur, Barty. Ini semua tidak ada urusannya denganmu," Draco tidak senang karena ada seorang penyusup yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, gadis mana lagi yang kau kejar?" Bartemius Crouch Jr. menjilat bibir bawahnya dan berkeliling di dalam kantor Draco yang sejatinya tak berisi apapun kecuali beberapa koper dan buku-buku.

"Untuk apa anjing kementerian mau repot-repot datang ke kantorku?" Draco memasang nada remeh pada setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy. Setidaknya aku tidak sehina dirimu," Barty Crouch Jr. tertawa keras sehingga rambut coklatnya bergoyang kesana-kemari serta berantakan, "tidak sadar siapa dirimu, kau tetap saja mengejar kantong darah berjalan yang tidak berguna. Kau mempermalukan kaum vampir."

Barty kembali terkekeh sementara Draco menegang. Vampir adalah makhluk sensitif sehingga mudah terpancing amarah. Termasuk Draco.

"Hanya mengunjungi buruan kementerian. Tenang Malfoy, aku terlalu malas untuk mengoyak leher seseorang. Aku hanya berkunjung untuk mendampingi ayah bertemu Dumbledore. Bukan untuk menangkapmu dan gadis kecilmu yang menggiurkan," Barty Crouch tertawa gila sambil keluar dan membanting pintu.

Draco memukul tembok hingga menimbulkan bekas berupa lekukan dan retakan.

'Sial,' batin Draco.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. benar-benar membuat Draco naik pitam, vampir 32 tahun itu memang pandai emosi seseorang, tak heran jika Tom Riddle menyukainya. Barty memang vampir baru, agen ganda yang bekerja untuh ayahnya, Bartemius Crouch Sr, Kepala Departemen Hubungan Internasional dan sekretaris Perdana Menteri, Dolores Umbridge.

Yang sayangnya tahu masa lalunya.

Salahkan vampir-vampir budak Tom Riddle yang bermulut besar. Draco cukup tahu siapa-siapa saja yang senang obral masalah orang lain, tak lain adalah Jugson dan Mulciber.

'Sial'

************I See You***********

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju orang itu atau aku harus menyebutkan kakek itu mengajar disini," kata Pomona Sprout.

"Aku setuju dengan Pomona," timpal Minerva Mcgonagall.

Dumbledore tersenyum dan mengusap kayu manis yang ia bawa sejak tadi pagi.

"Mr. Malfoy tidak punya niat buruk, dia hanya berlindung," sangkal Dumbledore tenang. Mata birunya memandang Snape dan Flitwick yang diam di pojok ruangan. Senyum sang kepala sekolah mengembang.

"Dan kenapa anda melindungi buronan, Profesor?" Tanya Prof. Sinistra.

"Karena menurutku Mr. Malfoy tidak melakukan hal yang salah," jawab Dumbledore lebih tenang dari beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Dia vampir," desis madam Poomfrey.

"Aku penyihir," potong Dumbledore tajam.

Ternyata meyakinkan para guru tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Mereka keras kepala dan membuat rapat kecil-kecilan itu berlarut-larut.

"Jangan menghakimi Mr. Malfoy secara sepihak. Walaupun, dia bukan manusia seperti kita tapi dia tidak jahat. Mr. Malfoy tidak datang untuk memangsa murid-murid," lanjut Dumbledore.

Semuanya diam, mulut para guru seakan terkunci rapat, hanya Prof. Snape yang mengangguk meski masih dengan wajah masam khasnya.

"Soal Barty yang datang ke sekolah, dia tidak datang untuk mencari Mr. Malfoy melainkan memberitahu sekolah kita tentang rencana Cornelius menyangkut GCSE tahun ini."

Dumbledore membenarkan kacamata bulan separonya yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu. Salju yang terus turun mengiringi kebisuan para guru.

Prof. Flitwick megeluarkan suara seperti cicitan kecil, ia mengangkat toples kristal yang sedari tadi tak disentuh para guru.

"Permen? Dari Hagrid. Dia membuatnya dari susu kerbau dan keju Belanda," tawar sang guru berbadan kerdil itu.

Semuanya sepakat menggeleng, namun Prof. Flitwick tetap memakannya, 10 detik kemudian guru sastra itu muntah karena permen Hagrid seasin garam dan rasanya seperti susu kental basi. Ditengah kesialan Prof. Flitwick, para guru tetap diam , kaku tanpa saling pandang.

Bagaimana nasib Draco?

* * *

Aula besar dipenuhi oleh kerumunan beratus-ratus orang yang kelaparan. Meraka datang dan mengantri untuk makan malam nikmat setelah seharian memeras otak dan keringat untuk belajar. Para murid mulai berbaris untuk mengambil jatah makanan.

"Menunya sosis panggang dan bacon, ada pudding, err…jus apel." Kata Ron. Ia mengobrol dengan Fred Weasley, sang kakak.

Tak lama kemudian, Dumbledore dan para guru masuk ke aula. Pria berjonggot itu maju ke podium,

"Para murid Westminster School, sebelum kita makan malam, mari kita menyanyikan lagu sekolah kita sebagai pemacu semangat," ucap Dumbledore agak riang.

"Apa pak tua itu menyuruh kita menyanyi? Demi rambut keriting Prof. Sprout, aku lapar sekali. Haruskah kita menyanyi?" Tanya Seamus dengan muka kesal.

Dumbledore mengayunkan tanggannya dan bertindak layaknya seorang dirijen paduan suara di konser-konser amal. Semua murid menyanyi dengan khidmat kecuali Fred dan George. Kembar bersuadara itu menyanyikan lagu lambat-lambat seperti nyanyian di upacara pemakaman. Mereka juga mengatupkan tangannya seperti orang yang berdoa.

"…dimana kita menuntut ilmu," celoteh George.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosanya," Fred mengarang lagu sendiri dan berlagak menangis. Ia menarik dasi coklatnya untuk dipakai mengelap mata dan hidung layaknya sapu tangan.

"….oh Westminster School," ini adalah salah satu bagian dari bait terakhir lagu sekolah. Para murid menghela nafas sebagai reaksi lega karena lagu itu sudah selesai.

"Semoga dia yang terbaring disini bahagia. Amin," celetuk Fred lagi.

Dean dan George tak kuasa menahan tawa, mereka kemudian memandang Dumbledore dengan pandangan hormat yang dibuat-buat. Di samping mereka ada Ginny dan Hermione yang merengut tak suka. Dumbledore adalah orang terhormat, orang cerdas, mereka tak suka jika si kembar berulah seperti itu.

"Jaga sikapmu, Fred, atau aku akan mengadukah hal ini pada Mum," gertak Ginny.

"Bilang saja pengadu. Mum tak akan percaya," balas George, membela saudaranya, Fred.

Fred merangkul George sebagai tanda terharu karena kembarannya itu mau repot-repot buka mulut untuk membelanya. Ia pura-pura tersedu, "Memang hanya kau yang aku punya, saudaraku. Kau baik sekali, tidak seperti…Oh Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya…saudaraku yang lain yang sangat jahat kepadaku."

Ginny mendengus dan mulai memotong sosis dengan muka masam dan gerakan kejam seolah dia tukang jagal ayam.

.

.

.

Makan malam berjalan lancar dan tenang. Rinaian salju kembali turun lebih deras dari yang sebelumnya. Hermione memandang keluar jendela kaca, mengamati setumpuk salju yang mengonggok di jalanan hitam yang membeku. Lalu, ia mengalihkkan pandangannya ke meja guru. Gadis itu mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Draco Malfoy yang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Dumbleddore dan Snape.

Tak disangka beberapa detik kemudian Draco balas memandangnya. Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis dan mengangkat gelas seolah menyuruh Hermione untuk segera makan. Hermione merasa tertangkap basah menatap Draco, ia buru-buru menundukkan kepala karena malu. Pipinya merona, memerah seperti terkena hembusan angin dingin di luar ruangan.

Ia hanya ragu, haruskah ia menemui Draco nanti? Tentang berkeliling sekolah itu serius atau hanya basa-basi karena kecanggungan? Karena itu Hermione menatap Draco, ia mencoba menebak jawaban.

"Temui….tidak…..temui…..tidak….temui…..tidak…..temui…..tidak," gumam Hermione dalam setiap kunyahan makanannya.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" Tanya Ron yang penasaran.

Hermione menggeleng lemah dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi perempuan. Gadis cantik itu berdiam diri di depan cermin cukup lama hanya untuk mencari jawaban dari dirinya sendiri.

Hermione melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok bercat putih gading itu.

Pukul 07.36

Makan malam pasti sudah berakhir. Tapi, guru itu bagaimana?

Dalam keadaan bingung, Hermione berjalan meniti tangga pualam untuk menuju tempat kesayangannya, tempat yang paling ia sukai nomer 2 setelah kamarnya. Perpustakaan.

Di lantai 1 Hermione melewati ruang kelas sejarah dengan perasaan bersalah. Akan tetapi, pintu ruang kelas itu tertutup sehingga dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa Draco hanya bercanda. Sesampainya di lantai 4, Hermione langsung masuk ke perpustakaan dan menyapa Madam Pince yang sedang membaca koran besar sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan.

"Selamat malam, Madam Pince."

Madam Pince menyingkirkan korannya kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. Respon tersebut tergolong cukup baik di bandingkan respon madam Pince kepada murid lainnya. Biasanya wanita paruh baya itu akan melotot tak suka saat ada murid yang mengunjungi perpustakaan, apalagi jika si murid datang membawa keributan atau 'klik klok' bunyi sepatu yang berbenturan dengan ubin marmer.

Hermione menyusuri barisan rak-rak tinggi berisi buku. Ia suka ini, ia suka bau buku yang ada di perpustakaan. Menenangkan dan menggairahkan. Kakinya berhenti di salah satu rak coklat mengkilap dengan label 'story'. Gadis itu mengambil buku dengan pita emas bergambar pohon yang sudah ditebang.

"The Tale of Beedle the Bard," ejanya pelan.

Menggelikan. Di perpustakaan sekolah ada buku bacaan sebelum tidur. Hermione bahkan sudah membacanya 5 kali sewaktu kecil. Ia kembali mengambil sebuah buku berpita emas dengan juduk 'Little Woman' karya Louisa May Alcott.

"Kau mungkin harus membaca buku yang ini," bisik seseorang tiba-tiba, ia menyodorkan buku bersampul seorang gadis kecil yang mengandang pohon dan kerumunan burung yang terbang di atasnya.

Hermione reflek langsung menoleh dan berbalik, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Draco Malfoy hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya. Guru berusia 25 tahun itu memasang ekspresi puas, ia memerangkap Hermione antara tubuh jangkungnya dan rak buku yang tinggi.

"Sir?" gumam Hermione ketakutan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, getaran jantungnya terasa sampai ke perut. Wajahnya merona lagi.

'Aku hanya terkejut, aku hanya terkejut,' batin Hermione sambil mengatur nafas.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Hermione.

"Membaca buku," Draco menekankan jawabannya sehingga Hermione harus berusaha untuk tidak menepuk kepalanya sendiri karena merasa tolol. Tentu saja orang datang ke perpustakaan untuk membaca. Memang apalagi? Menguntit orang?

"….dan mengikutimu," lanjut Draco.

Ya Tuhan, katakana kalau tadi hanya lelucon. Tidak mungkin!

"Mengikutiku? Untuk apa?"

Draco menghembuskan nafas tepat ke depan wajah Hermione, tapi rasanya tidak hangat, tidak beruap. Rasanya cenderung dingin dan beraroma pinus segar.

"Aku kira kau ingin mengajakku berkeliling di mulai dari perpustakaan. Aku melihatmu berhenti dan memandang kelas sejarah jadi aku pikir….kau menerima ajakanku tempo hari," Draco menyeringai.

"A-aku….aku…tadi kelas itu tertutup, jadi aku…,"

Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya, Draco sudah memajukan tubuhnya sehingga Hermione buru-buru menutup mata dan memekik kecil. Bibir Draco menggesek pelipis Hermione.

"Buku ini bagus, a Tale of Two Cities karangan Charles Dickens…..hei, kenapa kau memejamkan mata, Miss Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan suara lembut dan kentara sekali sedang menahan tawa.

Hermione membuka mata dan memandang Draco yang sedang memegang dua buku di tangannya. Ternyata gurunya itu tadi sedang berusaha mengambil buku di belakangnya.

'Apa? Jadi yang itu tadi…ouh bodoh! Bodoh. Apa yang aku pikirkan,' kata Hermione dalam hati.

Gadis 17 tahun itu menunduk lalu buru-buru tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mmm…sebaiknya aku disini saja," Hermione menggeser tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari kungkungan Draco.

Sial! Baginya ini adalah kejadian memalukan. Hermione seperti mencoreng wajahnya sendiri dengan kotoran kuda.

"Jadi, bagaimana Miss Granger, mau mengantarkan aku berkeliling?" Draco menatap Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya yang tajam, kulitnya yang pucat seperti bersinar bercampur dengan silaunya lampu.

"Yes, Sir. Dengan senang hati."

"Ini adalah kelas Sosiologi dan Psikolgi dan yang itu adalah Kantor Prof. Flitwick, lalu di sana ada pintu yang mengarah ke tangga darurat," Hermione menunjuk sebuah lorong panjang yang diterangi lampu-lampu redup.

Draco mengangguk mengerti dan masuk ke dalam lift yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

"Dimana orang tuamu tinggal?" Tanya Draco saat dirinya hanya berdua di dalam lift bersama Hermione.

Sebenarnya Hermione tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan sang guru. Namun, ia putuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Di Westminster street. Mereka seorang dokter gigi."

"Wah, profesi yang sangat mulia. Mungkin lain kali aku harus datang ke sana untuk memeriksakan gigiku," Draco bergurau. Ia menunjuk giginya sendiri.

Hermione agak heran, gigi Draco sama putihnya dengan gigi bayi harimau. Gigi dengan penampilan sesehat itu biasanya jarang bermasalah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai , disana ada kamar mandi khusus untuk anggota organisasi sekolah dan beberapa patung pajangan.

Hermione berjalan di depan Draco, rambut panjangnya terbang menyapu sebagian wajah sang vampir yang sengaja didekatkan agar sang pemuda pirang bisa menikmati aroma tubuh Hermione. Aroma ini bagai kebangkitan.

"Ini adalah ruangann kosong, hanya berisi cermin. Kami biasanya tidak menggunakan ruangan ini," Hermione menatap cermin yang ada di pojok ruangan dengan rasa ingin tahu, sudah lama ia ingin masuk namun niat itu selalu diurungkannya.

"Namamu sangat unik, siapa yang memberikannya?" Tanya Draco bernada datar seakan itu pertanyaan semacam – Hei, kau sudah makan?- yang biasa di lontarkan. Namun, Hermione memergoki Draco lagi-lagi menyeringai ganjil. Tipis sekali.

Hermione tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya Draco ingin mengenal sekolah atau mengintrogasinya?

"Ayahku. Dia bilang namaku sama seperti salah satu anggota keluarga Granger di masa lalu. Hermione Jean Granger, sama persis dengan namaku."

"Hmm…menarik sekali," Draco memegang dagunya sendiri, ia menatap Hermione dengan tatapan kagum.

"Apa kau punya teman pria?"

"Sorry?" ucap Hermione agak kaget.

"Teman lelakimu, kau tidak punya?" Tanya Draco. Dari nada bicaranya seolah tersirat jika pria itu ingin jawaban sekarang juga.

"Oh, aku punya tentu saja, banyak sekali malah. Harry, Ron, si kmbar, Seamus, Roger, Neville, mereka temanku," jawab Hermione.

" Kelihatannya kau sangat menyukai mereka."

"Tentu saja, mereka kan temanku."

Tak terasa Draco dan Hermione telah menelusuri 7 lantai di yang ada di sekolah. Semua tour singkat ini berakhir di kelas kosong yang biasanya di gunakan untuk latihan paduan suara sekolah oleh Prof. Flitwick

"Nah, ini yang terakhir," Hermione mengetuk pintu dengan jari punggung jari telunjuknya.

Seseorang melewati mereka, seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan dengan warna mata hijau cemerlang. Si pemuda tersenyum.

"Hai Harry," sapa Hermione.

"Hai Mione…..dan selamat malam Sir."

Draco mengangguk.

Pemuda berkacamata itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa apakah matanya tidak salah lihat.

Hermione bersama Draco Malfoy?

Astaga!

Draco masuk ke dalam kelas kosong tersebut dan melihat setumpuk drum baru serta violin. Dipojok ruangan ada sebuah piano besar mengkilap yang biasanya dimainkan oleh anak-anak paduan suara. Kelas itu gelap, lampunya sengaja dimatikan, hanya ada semburat keputihan dari celah jendela. Tak ada bulan karena salju kembali turun.

Hermione ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau punya saudara kandung?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Apa? Oh..maksudku…tidak, aku anak tunggal. Kalau anda?"

"Sama sepertimu aku juga anak tunggal," Draco duduk di kursi di dekat piano. Pria itu menepuk bantalan kursi dan mempersilahkan Hermione duduk di sampingnya.

Pria pirang itu memainkan sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan dengan nada sendu,

_Karena aku telah mengalaminya sebelum dirimu__  
__Dan aku telah merasakan rasa sakit kehilangan mu_

Draco mulai menyanyi, suaranya tak terlalu merdu namun kentara sekali bahwa ia menghayatinya. Hermione melongo, lagu ini…..entah kenapa begitu melekat di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba menghentikan tekanan jari-jarinya pada tuts piano kemudian menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di bahu Hermione.

_Dan aku telah mati berkali-kali, tapi aku masih tetap bertahan hidup_

_Ini bukan akhir dari dirikku, ini adalah awal_

Draco masih menyanyi dengan mata terpejam. Dengan perasaan takut Hermione menggerakkan tubuhnya mencoba untuk menjauh dari Draco. Akan tetapi, Draco langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap bola mata Hermione dalam-dalam.

Mata pria itu…..matanya….

Penuh kegelapan seakan ada ribuan cerita yang tertimbun di dalamnya.

Begitu gelap sehingga Hermione tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Draco.

Di tengah keremangan ini, tangan Hermione tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Draco. Tetapi gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu mengurungkan niatnya tatkala tangannya mencapai dada Draco.

"Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya Draco.

"Tidak. Manusia hanya hidup satu kali saja, itu yang kutahu," Hermione merasa jantungnya akan jatuh ke perut sebentar lagi ketika melihat Draco menyeringai. Pria itu menatapnya tajam seolah akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Draco kembali mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa inchi lagi, ia ingin merasakan bau nafas Hermione menerpa wajahnya. Ia ingin mencium aroma Hermione lagi.

Begitu dekat

Begitu familiar

"Begitukah? Jadi kau juga tidak percaya pada hantu?" Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Hal-hal supranatural adalah kebohongan," jawab Hermione mantap.

Tentu saja Hermione akan menganggap seperti. Dirinya adala pemuja altar akal sehat, jadi jangan tanya kenapa ia tidak percaya hantu.

Tuhan memang ada namun …hantu? No way!

"Hmm….menarik, kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan hal-hal yang kau anggap kebohongan itu di depan matamu."

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE….!

.

.

.

Segini dulu aja ya. Dramione scene nya dikit ya? Soalnya lagi ga ada ide hahaha.

Salah sendiri sih pakek acara kuis segala, giliran ada yang jawab bener, ide malah ilang. Jadi ya beginilah.

Lain kali ngga kuis lagi hahaha! Kapok haha

Semoga ini bisa memperjelas jalannya cerita sinting ini.

Penjelasan:

Di Sekolah gak ada vampir lain. Tapi Draco datang ke sekolah untuk mencari Hermione sekaligus berlindung dari pihak musuh.

Barty Crouch Jr. vampir baru yang bekerja sebagai agen ganda. Ia mengabdi pada Riddle tapi berpura-pura memihak ayahnya di kementrian.

Kenapa Draco buron? Karena dia vampir. Secara harfiah kementrian memburu semua vampir.

Ada yang ditanyakan? Saran? Kritik?

See ya guys!

With Love,

Cygnus Jessenia


	5. Chapter 5

Hey…

Apa kabar? Baik?

Syukur deh kalo baik xD.

I know..I know…it's took a long time to update my fanfic. I am sorry for being late, and I am sorry for have kept you all waiting

Pikiran tentang tugas dan mata kuliah menghalangi imajinasi Cygnus (alasan ngawur). Jadi, aku ga sempet buat bikin fic lagi. Tapi, kali ini aku sempetin soalnya aku kangen banget buat update fanfic dan baca review yang lucu ^^

Thanks buat semua dukungan yang datang dari segala penjuru negara xD, Buat Readers, this is for you guys! So let's Enjoy it ^^

WARNING : ABAL, RATED M, TYPOS, GAJE, MENYEBABKAN MUAL dan MUNTAH!

* * *

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

I SEE YOU

By

Cygnus Jessenia

Chapter 5

Malam hampir berakhir. Big ben berdentang keras saat jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 3. Salju menutup jalanan dan pohon sehingga London nampak seperti bentangan karpet beruang kutub. Di salah satu celah sempit gelap antar dua gedung tertangkap bayang-bayang manusia yang sedang berdiri berdempet ketat seolah berpelukan.

"Kau boleh pergi," kata seorang pria kepada pria lain yang berpakaian jas hitam rapi, bertubuh kurus melengkung dengan topi kantor yang masih bertengger di kepala.

Si pria pertama mengusap bibirnya dengan puas, mencoba menghilangkan noda darah di sepanjang garis bibir dan gusinya.

"Kau baru pulang kerja dan tidak bertemu dengan siapapun."

Pria kedua mengangguk.

Pria pertama melihat si pria yang menjadi makan malamnya itu berjalan terseok-seok seperti orang mabuk berat dan berbelok di persimpangan jalan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meloncat dari atass gedung dan mendarat sempurna tepat di samping si pria pertama.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan memangsa pria payah, Draco," kata seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Adrian Pucey.

"Sedang tidak berminat bermain kejar-kejaran," sahut Draco dingin.

Adrian tergelak dan menepuk bahu Draco keras-keras sehingga mau tak mau pria 25 tahun tersebut sedikit terhuyung.

"4 tahun tidak bertemu dan kau langsung berubah. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," kata Adrian.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Woaahh…sekarang kau juga bermulut tajam padaku? Bagus juga….biasanya kau kan selalu diam," Adrian kembali tertawa nyaring.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu," Draco membalikkan badan hendak pergi, namun Adrian cepat-cepat bersuara.

"Mau bertemu gadis jelmaan kekasihmu itu?"

Draco menegang, namun sudah ia duga bahwa para vampir tahu tentang seluk beluk kehidupannya.

"Riddle punya banyak telinga dan mata di seluruh Britania, Draco. Aku mendengar banyak berita tentangmu dari mereka."

Adrian duduk di atas tong sampah sambil menatap Draco yang membelakanginya. Adrian dan Draco adalah teman lama. Mereka sama-sama vampir bebas yang tidak memihak siapapun. Hidup dan bersenang-senang dengan berkeliling dunia.

4 tahun yang lalu mereka berpisah. Adrian pergi ke Albania dan Draco memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya di Wiltshire. Seminggu yang lalu Adrian kembali ke Inggris untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya dan Draco, tentu saja.

Pada dasarnya, Adrian sangat menghormati Draco karena pria yang secara harfiah jauh lebih tua darinya itu telah menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Adrian adalah pencopet muda yang dihajar hingga nyaris tewas di hutan kala itu, namun Draco menyelamatkannya dan memberinya sedikit serum ajaib yang mengubah Adrian Pucey menjadi seorang vampir.

"Riddle merencanakan sesuatu, kemarin aku melihat Greyback (Werewolf) bergerak ke Utara," Adrian kembali berdiri.

Draco berbalik menatap sang sahabat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi itu, jadi-,"

"Tapi kau terlibat. Kau selalu berhasil mengagalkan usaha Riddle untuk menguasai seluruh Inggris secara mutlak. Riddle mengincarmu!" Potong Adrian Pucey.

"Dia melakukan hal yang sia-sia," komentar Draco seolah tidak tertarik. Draco menyalakan pemantik api miliknya yang sebelumnya tersimpan di dalam jubah hitam beludru yang ia pakai,

"Aku sudah menemukan semangat hidupku. Jadi aku tidak akan mati untuk kedua kalinya."

Pagi yang mendung menyelimuti kota London. Tak ada sinar matahari, hanya kabut putih yang membuat pohon meringkuk dan menggigil kedinginan. Di koridor Westminster School terlihat beberapa anak yang bergerombol seperti kumpulan lebah yang siap menyerang musuh.

"Aku malas sekali ikut pelajaran Kimia," kata Ron Weasley.

"Mendadak aku sakit," timpal Dean Thomas.

"Panggil Seamus! Suruh dia menghajarku agar aku tidak ikut pelajaran Kimia," keluh Neville.

Seorang gadis di antara mereka hanya bisa memutar bola mata dan mendengus ria.

"Ayolah, Prof. Snape memang payah tapi pelajarannya tidak," bujuk Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, kau tidak akan memahami penderitaan kami," Ron mengabaikan bujuk rayu Hermione dan melanjutkan sumpah serapahnya untuk Snape.

"Hermione, kemarin kau dan Prof. Malfoy-,"

"Oh itu, a-aku hanya mengantarnya berkeliling, bukan sesuatu yang spesial," kata Hermione dengan terburu-buru. Ia tahu kerisauan Harry Potter.

Draco adalah guru baru dan Harry adalah orang yang curigaan.

"Kukira, kau dan dia berkencan," Harry bernafas lega.

"Bloody hell, tidak mungkin. Dia guru, Harry. G-U-R-U. guru kita," sangkal Hermione.

"Dia muda-,"

"Tapi dia guru."

"Kurasa semua gadis tertarik padanya."

"Tapi dia guru."

"Bukankah kau juga sama?"

"Apa?"

Harry benar. Apakah ia menyukai guru itu?

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat saat melafalkan kata 'Draco Malfoy'. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa akan tetapi ia merasa aneh, bahagia dan penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau bercanda? Dia itu kan guru," Hermione tertawa dengan suara yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi kurasa ia menyukaimu," kata Harry agak serius.

"Itu tidak benar, kau tidak tahu apa-apa….,"

"Aku tahu saat dia menatapmu di Aula, menatapmu di kelas, dengar Hermione…aku dan mungkin pemuda lain menatapmu dengan cara yang sama. Aku…menyukaimu, sekarang kau tahu faktanya."

Harry menyukainya?

INI MIMPI!

************CJ************

"Menyingkir, Bodoh!" nada memerintah keluar dari mulut seorang gadis berambut hitam legam, ia mendorong beberapa anak kelas 1 dengan kasar.

"Pans…..akan ada pesta…ohhh….sebelum natal," kata seorang gadis gemuk dengan seragam yang melekat ketat di tubuhnya.

"Millie, ini benar-benar hebat. Aku harus telepon Mum, aku akan minta Mum untuk mengirimiku gaun," Pansy mengeluarkan benda hitam dari balik seragamnya. Sedangkan di sudut koridor ada beberapa gadis yang tengah mengobrol.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Ginny Weasley.

"Ada pengumuman penting, aka nada pesta sebelum natal," jawab Padma Patil.

"Ya ampun, berarti aku harus pergi ke Mall dan membeli gaun atau dress. Aku tidak mau tampil biasa," kata Lavender dengan semangat.

"Mereka begitu antusias, kenapa kau tidak Gin?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mum tidak akan membelikan gaun pesta untukku, aku tidak mau memakai gaun pesta tahun lalu," Jawab Ginny.

Hermione tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ginny dengan pandangan mengerti.

"Kau mau pinjam gaun punyaku? Err…sebenarnya aku juga malas ke pesta….banyak tugas," sahut Hermione.

Ginny menggeleng pelan, seketika itu Pansy dan Millicent berteriak tentang pasangan pria keras-keras.

"Itu salah satunya, aku tidak punya pasangan pria utuk di bawa ke pesta. Tidak ada pria yang mau mengajakku."

"Itu tidak benar, kau hanya tidak mau membuka mata, Mione. Banyak pria yang suka padamu," sahut Ginny.

"Omong Kosong."

Di tengah perjalanan, Pansy dan Millicent menghadang Hermione dan Ginny. Dua gadis kejam itu berkacak pinggang bagai bos besar yang sedang marah. Sangat sok!

"Oh ada Weasel dan Granger yang sok pintar," kata Pansy.

"Menyingkir dari jalan kami, Parkinson. Pergi sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaran," ancam Hermione.

Gadis 17 tahun itu melotot garang. Baginya Pansy dan Millicent benar-benar menganggu seperti oli yang menempel di baju.

"Kau pikir kami takut? Hajar kami sekarang! Tapi aku pastikan besok kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Pansy berteriak keras sehingga sebagian murid melihat mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" Tanya Ginny mulai jengkel.

"Masalahku adalah kalian. Aku rasa sangat risih melihat kacung dan rakyat jelata berjalan dengan kepala mendongak di sini. Pe-cun-dang," Pansy mengibaskan rambutnya dengan centil solah ia adalah bintang iklan di TV.

Hermione mengangkat tinju dan nyaris hampir memukul Pansy, namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya, menahan tangannya dengan mudah.

"Sir?" nada bicara Hermione jelas menyiratkan kekagetan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pansy dan Millicent menyeringai puas saat melihat Hermione terpergok berbuat kesalahan oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Dia berusaha memukulku…..aku sangat takut," Pansy menjawab Draco dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat. Ia juga memeluk lengan Draco erat seolah minta perlindungan.

"Parkinson yang memulai," Hermione menatap Draco dengan mata nanar agar si guru percaya padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku," kata Draco. Tangannya masih tertaut dengan tangan Hermione. Pria itu menyeret Hermione ke kantornya.

Hermione hanya menurut dan diam, nyalinya menciut saat melihat ekspresi Draco begitu keras. Meski hatinya sangat kesal apalagi sekarang ia melihat Pansy dan Millicent melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum licik yang jelas terpampang di wajah jelek keduanya.

Draco membuka pintu kantor lalu membantingnya dengan keras. Pria berambut pirang platina itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan marah, khawatir dan rindu sekaligus. Selama ini Draco masih belum bisa menyentuhnya. Dumbledore melarangnya berhubungan dengan Hermione selama gadis itu tidak menginginkannya, ditambah lagi intaian dari Riddle membuat Draco harus ekstra hati-hati jika ingin menemui Hermione.

Draco sama sekali tidak mau dan tidak akan bertindak gegabah lagi, ia tidak akan membuat Hermione terluka seujung kuku pun.

"Jangan mencari masalah lagi," kata Draco.

"Saya- tidak mencari masalah apa-," Ucapan Hermione terputus begitu saja tatkala Draco dengan secepat angin memeluk tubuhnya. Pelukan Draco begitu erat dan ketat seolah-olah pria itu hendak meremukkan tulang-tulang Hermione menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Hermione meronta dan memberontak, namun pelukan Draco sekuat cengkraman besi, Hermione tidak mampu keluar dari jeratannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Hermione menyusupkan tangannya di antara dadanya dan Draco. Gadis cantik itu mendorong keras dada Draco, sedangkan Draco memyeringai.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Hermione sekali lagi.

"Mencegahmu melakukan hal bodoh," Draco menyentakkan tubuh Hermione semakin dekat ke tubuhnya. Seketika itu Hermione membatu, ia merasakan kesejatian Draco mengeras di perutnya.

Tangan pemuda itu membelit pinggang Hermione. Hidungnya telah terpenuhi oleh aroma Hermione. Ia benar-benar memohon, biarkan ia menuntaskan rasa rindu yang menggelegak di dalam dadanya, biarkan ia memeluk Hermione setelah 212 tahun tak bersua.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau cukup pintar untuk menyimpulkannya sendiri, gadis muda. Jangan pernah melukai dirimu sendiri, kau mungkin tidak merasa kesakitan tapi tubuhmu terluka."

Draco mengangkat sweater Hermione, lalu meraba bekas memar hitam yang ada di pinggang Hermione. Tangan kanan sang guru mengelus goresan luka di dagu Hermione.

Draco yang tak tahan untuk meluapkan kerinduannya langsung meraih dagu Hermione sehingga tatapan gadis cantik berambut coklat itu terpancang pada mata kelabu Draco Malfoy.

Damn it!

Lagi-lagi Hermione terperangkap pada mata itu. Nafas Hermione memburu, ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak teratur, ia bisa merasakan gerakan tangan Draco di pinggangnya, menyentuh bekas-bekas luka memar yang pernah ia miliki. Draco menyentuhnya perlahan, jari-jarinya yang panjang menari di sepanjang pusar Hermione.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jaraknya dan Hermione tinggal sekian inch saja.

"Aku peduli padamu, Hermione."

Draco mengusap pipi Hermione dengan tangan pucat miliknya. Ini mustahil, Draco mengenalinya, kulit Hermione sama halusnya dengan kulit kekasihnya dulu.

Mata abu-abu Draco menatap Hermione dengan intens, tangannya terus mengelana di balik seragam Hermione, membelai perlahan punggung sang gadis. Hermione memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya, membuat Draco seakan kehilangan kendali dan menyerang si gadis dengan terburu-buru. Pria berusia 240 tahun itu mencium bibir Hermione dengan ganas, menyesapnya keras-keras, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut gadis pujaannya itu. Tak hanya itu, Draco mulai berani menyelipkan tangannya di balik bra Hermione.

"S-sir?" Hermione mencengkeram erat kerah kemeja jas Draco. Hermione berusaha meronta tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau berbohong jika Draco memberinya semacam kepuasan seksual.

Bibir Draco meninggalkan bibir Hermione dan merayap menuju dahi sang gadis, draco bergetar ketika bibirnya mencium dahi Hermione. Ciuman kasih sayang!

"Cobalah ingat kembali, Hermione…..aku Draco Malfoy…..masa lalumu."

* * *

"Itu mungkin saja, Tom Riddle merencanakan sesuatau lagi untuk mengadakan invasi ke dunia manusia," kata Dumbledore santai, ia menanggapi beberapa pernyataan dari anggota Orde Phoenix yang duduk di hadapannya.

Orde Phoenix adalah organisasi rahasia yang dibentuk oleh Dumbledore guna mengurusi hal-hal yang bersifat darurat maupun dinyatakan tidak masuk akal. Beranggotakan beberapa perwakilan dari berbagai golongan : manusia, penyihir, vampir maupun makhluk gaib lainnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengadakan semacam rapat di ruang bawah tanah Westminster School. Prof. Snape duduk merapat pada Minerva Mcgonagall yang mendengus sinis pada Sirius Black.

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya, mereka ada di Yorkshire, Great Hangleton. Beberapa bulan ini mereka terlihat dia, saja akan tetapi ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa Lucius Malfoy," Sirius melirik Draco sekilas," dan Rabastan datang ke kementrian, mereka mengancam Fudge," kata Sirius Black mencioba menjelaskan informasi yang ia punya.

"Ancaman apa?" Mundungus Fletcher memajukan tubuhnya seolah sangat antusias.

"Fudge merahasiakannya, aku tidak bisa menggunakan jampi memori padanya," Sirius Black menambahkan.

"Jangan gunakan sihr di sini, Mr. Black!" kata Prof. Mcgonagall dengan gaya kaku yang kentara.

Prof. Mcgonagall adalah guru fisika yang berwatak kaku dan galak. Kalau ia tidak melihat sendiri kejadian ini, ia pasti akan tertawa jika ada orang yang menyatakan bahwa manusia bisa duduk bersama dengan para monster dalam satu ruangan.

Tanpa disadari Draco menegang saat nama ayahnya disebut dengan gambalang dalam pembahasan kasus.

"Mr. Malfoy- apakah ayahmu masih sering bertemu dengan Riddle?" Tanya Lupin.

"Ya. Dia setia pada Tom Riddle," jawab Draco lugas

Remus Lupin mengangguk mengerti dan menuliskan sesuatu di catatan kecilnya.

"Apakah aktivitas atau kegiatan Riddle di lakukan di Manormu?" Lupin bertanya lagi, rambutnya yang mulai panjang berayun menutupi dahi.

"Riddle tak pernah menggunakan rumah anggotanya sebagai tempat pertemuan atau markas. Yang aku tahu ayah sering pergi ke Great Hangleton."

Draco memelintir serpihan kayu meja yang mencuat bagai duri, seluruh anggota Orde menatapnya dalam bebagai ekspresi, antara percaya dan tidak percaya, antara curiga dan biasa saja.

Akhirnya rapat dingkat itu diakhiri dengan bisikan rencana rahasia yang disusun Dumbledore serta anggukan mengerti dari setiap kepala yang ada di ruangan itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, isi ruangan telah berkurang separuhnya, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal di dalam ruangan, masih duduk dengan kaku seolah-olah kursi-kursi yang ada di lapisi bantalan besi dan sandaran berduri yang akan melukai punggung seseorang yang mendudukinya.

Di tengah ruangan ada Dumbledore yang tersenyum kecil menatap Draco dan Snape.

"Apa kau berhasil menemui Miss Granger, Prof. Draco?" Tanya pria tua dengan jenggot keperakan itu

Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari kerongkongan Draco, pria itu hanya mengangguk dan Snape terlihat acuh tak acuh pada perkara ini.

"Kau yakin tidak salah mengenali orang?" Prof. Dumbledore bertanya dengan gamblang seakan hal tersebut bukan sesautu yang patut dirahasiakan.

"Dia berasal dari garis keturunan yang sama, kemungkinan keturunan dari sepupu Hermione Granger – masa lalu- , Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Thomas, ataupun Finnigan juga keturunan dari orang-orang yang kujumpai dulu," jawab Draco.

Secara sengaja Draco melirik Snape yang masih berwajah masam. Pria berambut minyak itu adalah keturunan Tobias Snape, orang yang membunuh Hermione. Kalau saja Draco tidak bersekutu dengannya, ia pasti akan mengoyak leher Snape detik ini juga. Draco benci pada Tobias Snape dan keturunan hidung bengkoknya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak hidup selama 240 tahun," Dumbledore mengelus jenggotnya sambil berjalan menghampiri sebuah lukisan kotor yang sudah rusak.

"Sebenarnya, hidup lama bukan sebuah kelebihan. Lebih banyak menderitanya daripada senangnya."

Tiba-tiba Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat dari balik jubah musim dinginnya, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Dumbledore tidak suka menggunakan sihir di depan umum. Bunga api kemerahan meluncur dari ujung tongkatnya. Diam-diam Draco mengaggumi Dumbledore, caranya berbicara, pemikirannya, bahkan caranya memegang tongkat pun begitu sempurna.

Perhatikan tangan kurus nan panjang itu mencengkeram kayu panjang ajaib tersebut….

Sangat indah.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu?" Tanya Dumbledore, Snape pun ikut menatap Draco.

"Bertahan hidup," Snape mendengus,"Profesor, izinnkan aku mendekati Hermione Granger."

*******I see You*******

Suasana sekolah pagi ini mendadak ramai.

3 hari menjelang natal

Sebagian guru sudah memasang pohon cemara di aula dan koridor-koridor yang sering dilalui murid-murid. Prof. Flitwick pun ikut larut di dalam kesenangan menghias pohon, kini ia tengah berkutat dengan pohon cemara setinggi 8 kaki. Pria mungil tersebut terus berusaha memasang lonceng-lonceng emas pada setiap dahan dengan bantuan tangga.

Di sudut aula juga ada Mr. Flich yang mengelus Mrs. Noris yang didandani layaknya Santa Claust sembari memperhatikan beberapa pekerja yang sedang memasang Holly di dinding-dinding aula. Holly-Holly dan segala pernik lampu ssengaja disiapkan untuk acara pesta topeng sebelum natal. Flich merasa sok sekali ketika Dumbledore menunjuknya sebagai pengawas pemasangan Holly.

Di asrama lantai 7 terjadi keributan yang cukup besar – ulah Fred dan George -. Parvati dan Katie Bell berteriak keras sekali karena si kembar Weasley mencuri anting dan gelang milik mereka.

"George, kembalikan antingku!" teriak Katie sambil menunjuk kotak beludru di tangan Fred.  
"Aku Fred, Katie," Fred tertawa keras seraya menghindari lemparan buku dari Katie Bell.

"Terserah! Cepat kembalikan!" teriak Katie.

Tiba-tiba Hermione muncul dari balik pintu asrama putri, ia mengikat rambutnya tingi-tinggi dan memungut buku ensiklopedia tebal yang baru saja di lempar Katie Bell semenit yang lalu.

"Sorry Hermione! Katie yang melempar bukumu. Aku bersumpah jika aku tidak menyakiti buku manapun hari ini," kata George sembari mendekat kepada Hermione. Wajah Hermione tetap sedatar papan.

Gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap kotak biru yang tergelatak di dekat perapian. Namanya tertulis di atas kotak tersebut dengan tinta hijau penuh glitter.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini?" Tanya Hermione entah pada siapa.

"Oh, hai Hermione. Lavender yang menemukan hadiah itu di depan pintu asrama. Untukmu, jelas sekali tapi kami tak tahu siapa yang mengirim," sahut Ginny yang baru saja keluar kamar dengan rambut basah.

Tanpa basa-basi Hermione membuka kotak biru tersebut secepat yang ia bisa. Gadis itu begitu terkejut mendapati isi kotak tersebut. Sebuah gaun putih dari bulu angsa dan sebuah topeng yang terlapisi bulu angsa dengan sentuhan glitter emas di penggirannya.

Ada sebuah pesan singkat di dalam kotak tersebut,

Siapa tahu kau membutuhkan ini –

'siapa tahu kau membutuhkan ini?'

Darimana orang itu tahu Hermione butuh gaun untuk pesta?

Seperti yang sudah Hermione duga, para gadis langsung menjerit histeris saat Hermione mengangkat gaun putih tanpa lengan itu ke udara.

"Ya Tuhan, itu indah sekali. Hermione, biarkan aku menyentuhnya," teriak Lavender Brown.

Para gadis berkomentar tentang 'betapa halusnya', 'kainnya selembut sutra' dan 'bulu ini benar-benar asli', namun Hermione segera menyesali keputusannya untuk mengizinkan Lavender menyentuh gaun misterius tersebut, pasalnya gadis berambut keriting keong itu menarik gaun Hermione hingga bulu-bulu di bagian dada gaun rontok.

"Berhenti teman-teman….please!" kata Hermione dengan memohon.

"Aku iri padamu….siapa orang yang kira-kira mengirimimu gaun mahal itu? Kau punya pengagum rahasia? Atau pacar?"

Pipi Hermione merona mendengar lontaran pertanyaan dari mulut seorang Parvati Patil, teman seasramanya.

Para gadis lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya…..entahlah…mungkin aku tak akan datang…..a-aku-,"

"Kau gila? Kau mau mengecewakan orang baik hati yang mengirimimu hadiah? Kau akan datang. Aku yang jamin!" potong Ginny.

Hermione mengangguk da melihat kilatan cepat di balkon, seperti angin yang menyeret bayangan. Tak sadar ada aroma pinus segar yang tercium di udara…..itu aromanya….milik orang itu.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggumu Hermione!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TO BE CONTINUE…

.

.

.

Gimana? Makin ga jelas kan?

Ff ini dibuat ditengah UTS yang melelahkan hehe

Jadi maklum aja kalau kacau sekacau pikiran author hahahaha

Oh ya, mau tahu kenapa aroma tubuh Draco kayak pinus? Itu terinspirasi dari aroma pembersih lantai favoritku, abis ngepel bawaannya tenang banget + seger soalnya nyium bau pinus wkwkwk ( ini ga maksud menghina lo ya, Cuma buat lucu-lucuan). Jadi aku pengen ngasih tau kalo inspirasi bisa datang darimana aja, termasuk dari hal yang ngga puenting buanget lol

Adegan Dramione dikit ya? aku hanya bisa bilang maaf, hanya aku manusia bodoh T.T

Otak Cygnus ga bisa mikir hal-hal yang romantic, saraf-saraf pada tegang semua wkwkwk. *bayangin sel otak pada histeris kayak yang ada di film animasi judulnya piiiiiiiiip (boleh sebut judul ngga?)

Kritik dan saran sangat di harapkan, apalagi ide. Aku butuh ide kalian teman-teman **nangis**

Oke?

See ya later, guys!

Salam

C. Jessenia


End file.
